Driblits
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: Random drabbles for the Inuyasha fandom. Multiple parings. Multiple Ratings. Multiple genres. Anything goes. Written for multiple challenge sites. Everything will have a word count of 500 or less.
1. Matter Of Taste

Title: Matter of Taste  
Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Blind (weekly perfection #20)  
Genre: Humor/Crack

Rating: M

Warnings: Crack! Innuendo?  
Word Count: 100

Summary: AU Sesshomaru decides on something that Kagome doesn't enjoy.

A/N: When I had this idea I was like 'I hope next week's theme works and it's 100 words.' Now that I've gotten what I wished for...100 words isn't enough! XD Oh! Thanks beermoney5 for trying to force this on me at lunch the other day. Writen for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection theme #20.

**Matter of Taste**

Kagome turned a blind eye to Sesshomaru's current line of vision.

_'Please don't let him do what it looks like he's going to do.'_ She prayed.

Sesshomaru looked up with a fading smile as he saw the look on Kagome's face.

"Will it make you sick?" He asked with concern.

"Not unless you force it in my mouth. _Then_ I'll get sick." Kagome answered wearily.

"Yes, that _was_ my intention. To throw you on the floor and force it into your mouth." He replied with sarcasm.

"Berry cobbler isn't my thing, but if you want it..." She trailed off laughing.


	2. Me Neither

**Title: **Me Neither

**Author:** NiftyPaint24

**Character: **Kouga (and Kagome?)

**Rating: **T

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 100 on the dot

**A/N:** Inspired by Brad Paisley's – Me Neither. Written for Forthrightly's Valentine's Day Drabble Challenge 2009.

**Me Neither**

The attraction had been instantaneous for Kouga. The second the gorgeous creature with long dark hair stepped through the doorway of the dimly lit bar, he _knew_ he had to make an attempt at her. He confidently made his way to her side, smiling devilishly. She turned to glance at him and he jumped at the chance to speak.

"Tell me, do you believe in love at first site?" He asked seductively.

She stared at him wide-eyed for a few seconds before she scoffed and shook her head. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah...me neither."


	3. Predictable

Title: Predictable  
Author: NiftyPaint24  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Humor

Universe: Cannon  
Word Count: 207

Summary: Miroku tempts fate.

A/N: Written for Issewika Prov69: Peril.

**Predictable**

Hazardous was the word that best defined Miroku's latest quest. It was dangerous and held a high chance of personal injury. It would be worth it though if he indeed _did_ complete this endeavor and reach his goal. This opportunity was just _too_ tempting to pass up. The moment Kagome had leaned away from him to grab something from her back pack he knew he had to grasp the chance. Both hands would have been preferable, but he wasn't going to get greedy. No, he was risking life and limb just with the one. Slowly and carefully his right hand reached out towards Kagome's undefended backside. The second his hand met with the fabric of her skirt he smiled in triumph and Kagome let out a startled 'eep' and quickly turned around. She slapped his cheek, forcing his head to the left. Sango, who was sitting on his left side, slapped him forcing his head back towards Kagome. He gave a lop-sided grin as Kagome glared at him. Yes, his perilous quest had ended the way he thought it would, but it had _indeed_ been worth it. Thank the Kamis Inuyasha had not been present or things could have ended in quite a bit more pain.


	4. Priceless Family Moment

Title: Priceless Family Moment

Author: NiftyPaint24

Paring: Inu/Kags (joy for them, grandpa makes an appearance)

Genre: AU

Rating: PG-13-ish

Word Count: 348

Warnings: Bah...there's talk about sex bay-be.

A/N: Written for InuComedy Club's Prov17: Grandpa. WINNER OF THIRD PLACE OVERALL!!

**Priceless Family Moment**

Kagome wished that the Gods would strike her down at that moment and spare her from further torture. Or at the very least, intervene and stop her grandfather's ranting about humans and demons being together. What had started out as a simple warning of 'humans and demons are just _too_ different' speech had now turned into something that had Kagome searching for a rock to crawl under or a deep, _**deep**_ hole to hid in. What made it worse was that Inuyasha was there, standing by her side, as her grandfather went on and on about what was apparently his new favorite topic.

"No sex!" He hollered. "None! It isn't right. Humans and demons should not be _together_."

_'Make him stop!'_ Kagome cried in her mind as she chanced a look at Inuyasha.

He looked like he was torn between laughing at the old man or pummeling him into the ground.

"Kagome's a miko and that in of it's self means that she shouldn't be having sex. And most definitely _**not**_ with a demon. Something horrible could happen!" He warned.

_'Ugh! He is not talking about my sex life! He is not talking about my sex life!'_ She chanted in hopes that it would change the fact that he was _indeed_, talking about her sex life. Or what he assumed was lack there of.

Inuyasha smirked and nudged Kagome's grandfather in the side.

"Well it's a good thing that I'm only _half_ demon then huh?" He said sarcastically.

"Bah!" Her grandfather said shooing Inuyasha's arm away. "Half is just the same."

"Really? Well, nothin' horrible happened that I know of." Inuyasha offered turning to look at Kagome for conformation.

Kagome turned bright red with embarrassment. It wasn't bad enough that her grandfather was talking about this subject she would rather he didn't, now Inuyasha was throwing it out there that they had in fact _had_ sex. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and all but drug him off his feet in her haste to get away from her grandfather, who was left gaping like a fish at the hanyou's declaration.


	5. Secret Rendezvous

Title: Secret Rendezvous  
Author: NiftyPaint24  
Rating: PG-ish  
Genre: General/Humor

Universe: Cannon  
Word Count: 249 (after _major_ editing)

Warning(s): Innuendo?

Summary: Kagome secretly meets a member of the group.

A/N: Written for Issewika Prov70: 'Tryst'.

**Secret Rendezvous**

Kagome wandered through the forest. She glanced over her shoulder, back where camp and the others were. An hour of 'alone time' had been her excuse and a promise of a beating had made sure she wasn't followed. His excuse had been more fire wood, though there had been plenty. The fact that they had to keep their meetings secret was ridiculous. It almost made her feel as if they were doing something wrong. Almost. She smiled at the thought of their little tryst that occurred on a regular basis. The word 'tryst' caused her to giggle as her mind thought of the implications of using _that_ word to describe what they did. She reached a part of the forest where the trees were thiner and smiled when she saw him leaning against a thick tree, waiting. He always managed to reach their destination before her. He greeted her with a smile as well and she close the distance between them. She flung her backpack on the ground, dug out a towel, and spread it at their feet. There was no need for her to get pine nettles stuck to her exposed skin. She sat down and looked up at him expectantly.

"I've got a huge test next week." Kagome said as she dug a text book from her backpack.

Miroku nodded. What had started out as her teaching him something new, had turned into him tutoring her when they found out that he had a knack for algebra.


	6. Irresistible

Title: Irresistible

Author: NiftyPaint24

Paring: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Genre: Humor/Romance-ish (cu)

Rating: T

Word Count: 362

Warnings: Tad innuendo-ish. Though my mind's in the gutter so you may have to look real hard for it. ;)

A/N: Written for InuComedy Club's Prov#18 'Protection'. TIED FOR SECOND PLACE IN THE PROV#18 CONTEST!!!

**Irresistible**

Sesshomaru glowered down at Kagome. She was smiling stupidly, her eyes pleading.

"I _will not_ change my mind on this." He said stubbornly.

"Please?" Kagome begged. "Just once?"

"No." His tone was final, yet it didn't deter her for one second.

His features turned menacing, daring her to continue with her ridiculous request. That failed as well. She reached out and graped his wrist. The contact would have caused him to flinch away a month ago, but now...

"Please? I just want to touch-"

"Absolutely not." He interrupted. "This is for your own protection."

"Pft!" She scoffed. "Protection from what?"

"Is it really necessary for me to explain?" He asked, annoyed that this subject even had to be discussed.

"We both know you would never hurt me." She said dismissing his unspoken fear. "Now." She added as an afterthought when her mind wandered to memories of their first meeting.

He frowned and gave into the inevitable.

"Only for a moment." He said as he closed his eyes, clearly upset with how easily he had been defeated.

Kagome squealed in delight and clapped her hands together. Happy that she had finally gotten her way.

"So do it already." She insisted her eyes bright with anticipation.

"Turn around." He directed.

"Aww. Can't I watch?"

"Turn. Around." He said slowly.

Kagome huffed, but did as told, turning and facing away form him. What felt like minutes later something warm pressed against her back. She half turned before smiling and turning around completely. She let out another high-pitched squeal and launched herself towards the large, furry, white dog that was Sesshomaru in his true form. He attempted to take a step away from her, but for some unfathomable reason he wasn't fast enough to escape her attaching herself to his muzzle. Why did he agree to this again? She then began to scratch a particularly delightful spot behind his left ear and his head lulled to that side. Kagome giggled as he whimpered with bliss.

"Bet next time I ask you won't fight so hard will ya boy?" She asked rhetorically, snickering to herself even though she knew she'd pay for that 'boy' comment later.


	7. Three Words

Title: Three Words  
Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Missing (weekly perfection #23)  
Genre: General/Fluff (tiny bit of humor)

Rating: G

Warnings: Mushy Fluff.  
Word Count: 400

Summary: AU Kagome's lost something meaningful.

A/N: Where is all this mushiness coming from?! Written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection Theme #23. WINNER OF FIRST PLACE IN DOKUGA CONTEST'S WEEKLY PERFECTION THEME #23!!! :D

**Three Words**

Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen just like he did everyday, only this time he would have been pelted by a tube of lipstick had his reflexes been lacking. He caught the small black projectile easily and looked at it momentarily before focusing on the one who had thrown it. Kagome hovered over their small kitchen table riffling through her purse, flinging its contents one way or another as she searched for something. She was mumbling to herself so quickly it was impossible for him to decipher what she was saying. Cautiously, he stepped closer to the table and set the lipstick down. His movement caught Kagome's attention and her head snapped up to look at him.

"Lost something?" He asked, noticing the frantic look in her eyes.

"Not just some _thing_." She cried out before resuming her search. "How could it be missing?!"

"Can I help?" He offered calmly as she flung her wallet onto the table.

"No. I doubt you'd even know what it looks like. And..." She trailed off, reluctant to finish her sentence.

"And?" He pressed for her to continue.

"_And_ you'll probably just laugh at me." She finished as she discarded a pack of gum.

"Maybe I have seen it and I can save you a lot of trouble." He offered.

"It's...it's..." She turned her head away from him and quickly mumbled. "It's a note you left me when we were dating."

Her words had been quick and jumbled, but he caught them all and he couldn't stop the smile that pulled at his lips.

"You've kept a note I left you three years ago?" He asked.

"Yes." Kagome breathed.

"Yet you've carried it around in your purse." His tone was slightly sarcastic and he quickly added, "What did it say?"

"That you would meet me for dinner."

He failed to see why _that_ would be so meaningful to her.

"It was the first time you'd written 'I love you' on a note." She added softly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kagome wrenched open her car door, flung her purse across the seat, and flopped down behind the steering wheel. Her chanting of "Gonna be late. Gonna be late." was cut short when she noticed the post-it attached to her steering wheel. 'I love you' was all that was written on it. Tears quickly filled her eyes and completely killed all chances of her getting to work on time.


	8. Love Bug

Before we get started...yes. I'm aware that the word count is 152 words **over** 500. I still felt that it belonged with the 'dribblits' though. It having been written for a contest and all. I have no plans on continuing it, so that's the major reason it's here.

Title: Love Bug  
Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Barefoot (oneshot #12)  
Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T

Warnings: Corny. Corny. Fluff.  
Word Count: 652

Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome spend time on a secluded beach.

A/N: Blame the idea on Valentine's Day. That's what I'm doing. And George Straight...he had a hand in it too. Him and the crack. ;P Written for Dokuga Contest's Oneshot Contest Theme #12.

**Love Bug**

The sun dipped below the horizon in the west, setting the skyline into a brilliant spectrum of colors. From the bright pinks to the deepest purples, the sky was covered in them all. The huge orange sphere settled into the ocean casting the waters into a deeper blue-green. Closer to the small seemingly deserted island, the waters were a clear shimmering light blue and broke from their lazy swells forever caressing the pale sand of the beach. Palms swayed in the light breeze sending their shadows dancing across the sand. A blanket was spread between the jungle-like foliage of the inner island the the water line with a umbrella buried in the sand in one corner along with a small basket. The three things sat alone, long since abandoned by those who brought them. Two sets of footprints left a trail, deep shapeless holes near the blanket and perfect replicas of their bare feet once they reached the deeper colored sand packed by the water's never ending kiss. The tide was high and two figures stood waist deep, silhouetted in the warm water. Kagome sighed in contentment wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms as they watched the sun set together.

After months of his attempting to ask her on a date and her refusing, she had finally relented and gone out with him. If for nothing more then to get him to shut up on the subject. She hadn't anticipated falling completely and madly in love with him. He was forever trying to spend his fortune on her and she was forever denying him the pleasure to. He had whisked her away oh his private jet with no more of an explanation then he had a surprise for her to celebrate the six month anniversary of their first date. She had thought it cute and romantic at first, but when he had refuse to let her look out the windows during the flight, some of that feeling wore off. Once they had landed he'd insisted that she wear a blindfold while they transferred to a helicopter for a short ten minute flight. She had nearly been driven insane with curiosity and annoyance until he finally removed the blindfold. The word _elated_ would have been accurate to use to describe her reaction to the view of the private beach that met her eyes. After thirty seconds of speechless silence, Kagome turned in Sesshomaru's arms and graced him with a smile that put the view to shame.

Hours later they had waded out into the water to cool off and enjoy the sunset. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer as she leaned her head on his chest.

"Are you happy with your gift?"

She smiled.

"Yes. Even though I'm sure you spent way more then you should have." She answered.

"It's of no consequence." He said with a slight frown, upset that she brought up the subject of him spending his money on her.

"That and the bug." She said with a slight giggle.

"Bug?" Sesshomaru asked, instinctively looking around for some tiny insect that was bothering her.

"Oh yeah. It's bitten me." Kagome continued wistfully.

Sesshomaru pushed her from him so that he could look her over.

"Where were you bitten?" He asked as he scanned her body for some obvious wound.

"I'm not sure where or when." Kagome answered smiling up at him.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her answer.

"You...don't know where it bit you? Or when? I thought, just now-"

Kagome pressed a finger to his lips, stopping his uncharacteristic babbling.

"You know...the love bug." She said the words softly as she let her finger fall from his lips to replaced it with her own.

Sesshomaru instantly relaxed under her lingering kiss.

"Love bug?" He asked once she pulled away.

"Mmm hmm." She nodded, turning in his arms once more to look at the sun's final moments.


	9. Showing Interest

Title: Showing Interest  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Genre: Humor

Theme: Star(s)  
Word count: 236  
Rating: T (I guess)  
Warnings: Not a thing. ;)  
AU/Canon: Cannon

A/N: Written for Ebony Silks Week #80 Theme: 'Star(s)' WINNER OF SECOND PLACE OVERALL!!!

***Showing Interest***

Kagome closed her eyes tightly before taking a deep breath and opening them again. Nothing had changed. He was still there. Standing before her. Waiting. Sure she had thought she was crazy when he had approached her. Then when he spoke, she _knew_ she was dreaming. Though now that she had actually _processed_ what he had asked her...she wasn't so sure she was dreaming.

Earlier in the evening the group had seen a shooting star and Kagome had explained how you're suppose to make a wish on them to Shippo and Rin. She had silently wished for none other then the cold, deadly, Lord Sesshomaru to show some type of interest in her. She had laughed out loud at herself, causing Rin to ask what she had wished for. Thank goodness for the 'keep it a secret for it to come true' rule.

Now, a few hours later, Sesshomaru stood in front of her waiting for her to answer his question and she stood staring at him like he was a figment of her imagination.

"Miko?" He prompted.

"Um...sure Sesshomaru. I'd be happy to watch over Rin for you the next couple of days." She answered.

The role of babysitter wasn't exactly the part of her she had hoped he'd find an interest in, but she wasn't going to complain about it just yet. At least he was attempting to talk to her now.


	10. Just One Of Those Days

Title: Just One of Those Days  
Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: 'Clock' (weekly perfection #24)  
Genre: General/Humor

Rating: PG-ish

Warnings: Mild cursing.  
Word Count: 300 (after some serious hacking)

Summary: (AU) Kagome's running late.

A/N: Written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection Theme: 'Clock' HUGE shout-out to Hikari-Hime73 for drawing me an awesome fanart for this little fic. Seriously. Go check it out!! I can't get the frickin' link to work on my profile, so just follow the one to my livejounal where I will have it posted. ;)

***Just One Of Those Days***

She was speeding. Not just your average ten or fifteen miles over the speed limit. No, Kagome was going over ninety as she flew down the freeway towards her office. She checked the clock on the dash willing it to go backwards, she was still ten minutes away and fifteen minutes late. Then glanced up at her rear-view mirror. Her focus turned back to the empty lane ahead of her then flew back up to the mirror.

"Shit. Not today. Damn it!" She cursed when she saw the flashing red and blue lights of the Highway Patrol motorcycle behind her.

She seriously contemplated leading him on a high speed chase for about ten seconds before she took her foot from the accelerator, threw her blinker on, and moved across the other three lanes of the freeway towards the shoulder and stopped. She rolled down her window and waited as the officer took his sweet time reaching her door. She smiled up at him when he peered down at her from behind his sun glasses.

_'He looks __**so**__ familiar.'_ She thought.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" He asked.

"Um...I was slightly going over the speed limit?"

"I don't think _slightly_ is the word I would use. You were around ninety-five when you finally noticed me."

"This is a lame excuse but-"

"Let's try to keep it under seventy alright Kagome?" He asked with a smirk.

Kagome watched him return to his bike, trying to think of why he would know her name and why he would just let her go. She completely deserved a ticket. As she watched him ride past her car it came to her.

"Sesshomaru." She said aloud, recalling the name of the man she'd had _several_ drinks with the night before.


	11. A Reason

Title: A Reason  
Author: NiftyPaint24  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance?

Universe: Cannon  
Word Count: 141

Warning(s): Not a thing.

Summary: Sango's caught in a new situation.

A/N: Written for Issekiwa's Prompt #71: 'Excuse'

**A Reason**

There was no excuse she could give. Things had gotten out of hand before she could even get a grasp on the situation. Sango blinked slowly, disbelieving what had just happened. Her heart beating franticly, the blush on her cheeks, and the tingling sensation left on her lips was proof enough. As she attempted to catch her breath she realized she couldn't take her eyes off his lips. They were pulled up in one corner in a cocky smirk. Slowly her eyes traveled up his features until they met his eyes. He was obviously pleased with himself and the look in his eyes made her blush spread.

"Ya can't tell me ya didn't enjoy that."

She watched his smirk widen.

"...Inuyasha, I..." She stumbled over her words.

"Just say ya did." He insisted as he pressed his lips to hers again.


	12. Protector

A/N: If there's one thing you've probably learned about me, it's that I don't follow rules very well. Especially when I've made them. :snicker: So, yes, this IS a continuation of _Just One Of Those Days_. It just happened. I swear! The plot-bunnies were breeding out of control in my mind and I really had NO intention to continue it…but…it happened. And it's a lame continuation too. Haha!

Title: Protector  
Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Elbow (weekly perfection #25)  
Genre: General/Humor

Rating: PG

Warnings: There's a certain crackness to it.  
Word Count: 100

Summary: (AU) Kagome goes shopping.

A/N: Sort of a continuation of _Just One Of Those Days_. Written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection #25 'Elbow' theme.

***Protector***

Kagome openly cursed her overflowing cart as she pushed it down the aisle of the grocery store. She jumped as strong arms hooked around her elbows and she was pulled backwards. She barely stifled the scream that was bubbling in her throat before he spoke.

"You're not resisting are you?" He whispered teasingly in her ear. "I'm not going to have to use excessive force am I?"

"Gods Sesshomaru." She breathed with relief. "Don't do that. I thought you were some creeper." She scolded as he let her loose.

"I resent that. I aim to protect you from the creepers."


	13. Marked

Title: Marked  
Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Pierce (weekly perfection #26)  
Genre: General/Fluff (?)

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Some slightly suggestive content.  
Word Count: 300

Summary: (AU) Kagome surprises Sesshomaru.

A/N: Written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection Contest #26 "Pierce" theme.

***Marked***

Kagome sucked in a breath through her clenched teeth as the needles pierced her skin for the first time. She gripped the armrests of the leather chair she sat on focusing on Sango's sympathetic face.

"How is it?" She asked attempting to sway Kagome's attention.

"Oh it's just peachy. I'm _so_ glad I chose something small."

"Sesshomaru should like it." Sango offered with a grin.

"I hope so. It's kind of on the permanent side." Kagome said with a smirk.

"He doesn't know?" Sango asked astonished.

Kagome shook her head.

"It's a surprise for when he gets back from his business trip."

"Most girls would surprise their fiancé with a new sexy bra and panties set." Sango said with a laugh.

"Trust me, there's that too."

***

With his lips locked on Kagome's in a heated kiss, Sesshomaru's hands slid down her lower back before moving to grip her slim hips. Her body instantly stiffened and a pained gasp caused him to pull away.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned that he had hurt her in some way.

"Yeah. It's just... I'm still a little tender."

His confused look caused a smile to pull at her lips and she tugged at the waistline of her black boy shorts revealing a small blue crescent moon tattooed on the right side of her lower abdomen. She watched him intently as he traced the tattoo with the pad of his thumb. After a moment his gaze met hers and he returned her smile.

"You got a tattoo." He said in a tone that was slightly amused.

"It's not just _a_ tattoo." She corrected with a smirk. "I'm thinking of getting a similar one right here soon." Her hand drifted across the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"That one will be _much_ more permanent."


	14. His Word

Title: His Word  
Author: NiftyPaint24  
Genre: Drama/Angst-ish

Theme: Week #81- 'Ghost'  
Word count: 301  
Rating: M (I guess)  
Warnings: Blood, implied character death.  
AU/Canon: Cannon

A/N: Written for Ebony Silks Week #81 Theme: 'Ghost'

***His Word***

She saw it coming, the demon crazed with blood lust, sword held tight, poised for the coming impact, and could do little about it. One blink and she felt the pressure and then the sting in her abdomen. Her foe's rancid breath was sharp on her senses as she blinked in disbelief. The pressure doubled as the sword sank deeper and then she felt the cold blade's slick withdrawal. Her hands instinctively clutched the wound as her breathing became labored. It was too hard to breath. Something was wrong. Each rapid beat of her heart caused one of her lungs to fill with blood. By the time she sank to her knees, Sesshomaru stood where her now beheaded attacker had stood with his satisfied grin seconds before. Her eyes drifted to the deep crimson blood that dripped to the ground from Tokijin before Sesshomaru discarded the weapon in favor of wrapping his arms around her trembling form. She coughed, trying to expel the blood filling her lung, and blood covered the front of Sesshomaru's clothes. It was the first time she'd ever seen him look anything but pristine and she felt unusually upset that it was her fault. She tried to gasp for air but it didn't help. Nothing she did could bring enough air back in. Her breathing became raspy and more labored by the second. She knew she was dying and was vaguely upset that he wasn't doing anything to stop it. Then the rational side of her brain kicked in and she knew she couldn't survive no matter what he did to help. Darkness danced across her vision as she gasped her last breaths. His hand ghosted across her forehead.

"I will bring you back." His voice was calm, confident, and she believed he would keep his word.


	15. First Hand Source

Title: First Hand Source  
Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Spare (weekly perfection #27)  
Genre: Humor

Rating: M (kinda higher then necessary)

Warnings: Slight innuendo...an angered hanyou.  
Word Count: 400

Summary: (CU) Inuyasha's upset that Kagome's spending time with Sesshomaru.

**First Hand Source**

Inuyasha was worried. Alright, _worried_ wasn't a strong enough word to accurately describe how he felt. Paranoid fit a little better. He refused to use the word though. For the last three days Kagome had spent every spare moment with his half brother. He had been 'sat' so many times for attempting to follow them towards where they met to do whatever it was they were doing, he swore he was going to have permanent damage from it. He had been forced to become more careful with his attempts. He would wait, pretend he didn't care that they were taking off..._again_, then sneak after them once they'd been gone a few minutes. It really sucked that Sesshomaru could sense him once he was close enough for Kagome to use the subjugation spell. Now he'd stopped trying to follow and sat outside the hut their little group shared brooding. Today they had taken off and been gone at least an hour already. What the hell were they doing that he couldn't be there for?

"Stop pouting." Miroku teased.

"I ain't pouting." Inuyasha replied moodily.

"That's _exactly_ what you're doing." Sango interjected.

"What the hell are they doing out there?" He changed the subject.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Miroku asked with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" He shouted, not liking where Miroku was taking the conversation.

Miroku gave an overly-dramatic shrug.

"I'm just saying that there might be somethings that you would rather not know."

Before he could say anything more, Sesshomaru and Kagome appeared on the trail leading into the village. Jumping to his feet, Inuyasha stomped his way towards them. Enough was enough.

"I want to know what you two have been up to and you're gonna tell me right now!" He demanded.

Kagome was taken aback by his hostility while Sesshomaru smirked at his half-brother's obvious jealousy of him spending time with the miko.

"Not that it's any of your business _Inuyasha_," Kagome said annoyed, this was seriously ridiculous. "But Sesshomaru's been helping me with my report for history."

_That_ had not been expected. That was what they had been doing? He'd been helping her with her school work?

"Your...h...history report?" He asked stumbling over his words.

"Yes." Kagome bit out, then smiled. "Who better to help me out then someone who actually was there?"


	16. Silence Is Key

Title: Silence Is Key  
Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Hush ( dokuga contest's weekly perfection #28)  
Genre: Humor

Rating: PG

Warnings: Not a thing ;P  
Word Count: 100

Summary: (AU) Inuyasha makes a mistake.

**Silence Is Key**

The room instantly went silent. Kagome narrowed her eyes, Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head, and Sesshomaru smirked. Inuyasha had just made a _huge_ mistake.

"Did you just tell me to shut the hell up?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

Inuyasha slowly backed away, waiting for her wrath.

"You could have been polite and said 'hush' but nnnooooo."

"I didn't mean-"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's stupidity. Sure, Kagome had been ranting for the last ten minutes about her horrible day, but _he_ was smart enough to keep his mouth shut and let her vent.


	17. Saving Grace

Title: Saving Grace  
Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Rock (dokuga contest's weekly perfection #29)  
Genre: Humor/General

Rating: G

Warnings: Nothing ;)  
Word Count: 200

Summary: (CU) Kagome fulfills Sesshomaru's silent musings.

A/N: Winner of 3rd Place in Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection #29!!!

**Saving Grace**

Kagome wasn't exactly known for being the most graceful creature to walk through the Feudal Era. Which was why Sesshomaru watched with well hidden concern as she hopped from rock to rock attempting to cross a stream. He silently wished that he could just grab her and hop across. It wouldn't be difficult. Other then the kicking and yelling she would likely do in her protest of course. And that would most _definitely_ be her reaction. She had this silly notion that she could do everything without his assistance. How ridiculous.

The rock she had chosen to jump on next wobbled when she put her full weight onto it and her arms flew away from her body to help her keep her balance. She squeaked when she realized that she was fighting the inevitable. She began to fall and Sesshomaru jumped forward at the same second. His foot momentarily touched the rock she had vacated against her will as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He was across the stream and had her set on her feet before she opened her eyes. She looked down at her unbelievably dry clothing, then up at him.

"Um, thanks." She said shyly.


	18. Blinded By Citrus

Title: Blinded By Citrus  
Author: NiftyPaint24  
Rating: PG-13  
Prompt: Blind (iyfic_contest Week 183)  
Universe: Cannon  
Word Count: 250  
Genre: Humor  
Warning: A tennie bit of language.  
Summary: Kagome inadvertently injures Inuyasha. Written for iyfic_contest's week #183 prompt: Blind

**Blinded By Citrus**

Inuyasha fiercely rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

"How could you?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry. You surprised me and-"

"It burns damn it!"

"Then let me help you."

"Don't you think you've done enough damage? I'm blind!" He threw at her venomously.

"I'm sure you're not _blind_." Kagome said annoyed. "If you run some water on them it will help."

He turned towards her and ripped a water bottle out of her hands.

"I'll do it." He said angrily.

Giving up, Kagome stood and went back to the fire where the others sat.

"He's such a baby." Kagome grumbled under her breath.

"I can't imagine that lemon juice to the eyes would feel wonderful." Miroku commented.

"Of course not, but he could let me help him. It's not like I did it on purpose." Kagome answered as she picked up a previously discarded lemon halve.

"You have to admit that you kind of overreacted." Sango said trying not to laugh.

Kagome thought back to the few minutes before when Inuyasha had gripped her waist to keep her from falling into the fire while she was squeezing lemon onto the roasting fish. She hadn't been expecting it and she half jumped and turned, causing him to fall and pull her down with him. She put her hands up to help break her fall and in doing so squeezed the lemon halve she was holding, spraying lemon juice into Inuyasha's eyes.

"I wouldn't call it an overreaction." She mumbled.


	19. Midnight Meeting

Title: Midnight Meeting  
Author: NiftyPaint24  
Universe: Cannon  
Rating: M (to be safe)  
Warnings: I guess there's a slight innuendo. If you squint.  
Word Count: 200

A/N: Written for iy_themes theme #01: Tree.

***Midnight Meeting***

Kagome moved quietly through the forest's thick growth. Slipping away from the group had been easy enough once they were asleep. Well, most of them. She had a suspicion that Miroku was only feigning, but as long as he didn't follow her, she wouldn't really give him a second thought. She came to the predetermined meeting spot, the full moon making it easier to find in the dark, and waited for him. Despite the fact that she was alone she didn't feel frightened. That is until a twig snapped behind her. She slowly turned, using a trunk of a tree as a shield as she scanned the area in vain to find the reason for the noise. A strong arm wrapped around her stomach and a hand covered her mouth. She was too shocked to scream and stood frozen, eyes wide, her heart beating franticly. A warm breath washed across her neck before he whispered in her ear.

"Frightened?" He asked in a husky tone.

She relaxed instantly and he allowed her to turn in his arms. Letting the hand that had been covering her mouth fall to her hip.

"Kouga." She breathed. "Don't sneak up on me like that."


	20. Lost Then Found

Title: Lost Then Found  
Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Amber (weekly perfection #34)  
Genre: Angst

Rating: T

Warnings: Angst...but most of you know how I roll. (hint: I like happy endings)  
Word Count: 200

Summary: (AU) Kagome recalls a painful past.

A/N: Ugh! This one gave me fits! _Nothing_ wanted to work. Written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection #34 Theme: Amber

***Lost then Found***

Kagome's thoughts were miles away and had been for the last hour since she had sat down at the bar. She stared sightlessly at her drink, lost in it's amber hue. She closed her eyes at the painful memories the color brought forth. She was further saddened by the fact that small things like that still effected her so strongly. It had been years since she had last seen him. Years since he had hurt her, declaring that it was for the best. 'You belong in your own time' He had said. As she jumped into the well, tears filling her eyes, she clung to the hope that he would be waiting on the other side.

She sighed and picked up her drink taking a sip from it. Enjoying the burn it left behind. She set the glass down once more and stood, turning towards the exit. Her eyes finally drifted to the open doorway and what she saw stopped her mid-stride. There, unbelievably, he stood. She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

"Sesshomaru?" She breathed in astonishment, touching his arm, making sure he was real.

He smiled sadly and pulled her into his arms.


	21. The Best Made Plans

Title: The Best Made Plans...  
Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Secret (iy_themes #02)  
Universe: Cannon  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Not a thing ;)  
Word Count: 491

Summary: Rin attempts to be sneaky.

A/N: Written for iy_themes prompt #02: Secret

**The Best Made Plans...**

Rin looked over her right shoulder making sure that Jaken was still sleeping under a nearby tree. With a sigh of relief she dropped the flowers she had recently picked and quietly walked over to where Ah-Un lay a few feet away. She held one finger to her lips as she got closer and both heads of the beast nodded knowingly. She carefully opened a sizable leather pouch that hung from Ah-Un's saddle and pulled out a small bag. She clutched the bag gingerly in an attempt to keep it from making any noise. She tip-toed back across the field of flowers as quickly as her attempt at stealth would allow, always keeping a watchful eye on the sleeping Jaken. She sat down where the flowers were the tallest and would hide her the best.

Rin smiled, happy with herself for being able to pull off her scheme thus far. She gripped either side of the top of the unusual bag and pulled on it slowly. She closed her eyes and cringed as it made, what seemed like, an impossibly loud tearing noise. After one quick glance to make sure Jaken was still sleeping, she dipped one hand into the bag and pulled out one thin and crispy piece. She popped it into her mouth, her eyes closing in delight at it's salty flavor and crunchy texture. She ate more and more as she thought back to when Kagome had given them to her...

"Here Rin." Kagome said smiling. "Take these for later."

Kagome held out a bag of what she had called 'chips'. Rin backed away slightly.

"Lord Sesshomaru says that I shouldn't eat them." She said sadly.

"Why?" Kagome wondered aloud. "Well..." Kagome made her way over to Ah-Un and stuffed the small bag of potato chips into the saddle bags. "The next time Sesshomaru leaves you alone with Jaken they'll be waiting in here for you." She turned back to Rin and knelt down in front of her. "It'll be our little secret alright?"

Rin smiled brightly and nodded.

"Rin."

Sesshomaru's voice pulled Rin from her memory and she stiffened instantly. She hopped to her feet and turned towards him.

"Y...yes... Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What are you eating?" He asked in a tone that made the question sound more like an accusation.

Rin held the bag out towards him and bowed.

"Lady Kagome gave them to me and said that it was okay for me to have them. I'm sorry." She apologized quickly.

"Hn." Sesshomaru answered turning from her.

He would have to speak with the miko when their paths crossed the next time. He had seen first hand what this so called 'ninja food' did to the fox child. The thought of Rin bouncing around like a wild heathen was not an appealing one. Although... his gaze fell on the snoring form of Jaken. He didn't necessarily need to be present for it.


	22. Just Can't Get Enough

Title: Just Can't Get Enough  
Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Rose (iy_themes #03)  
Universe: Cannon  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Normal Miroku behavior and a wee bit-o-fluff.  
Word Count: 300 (on the dot)

A/N: Written for iy_themes prompt #03: Rose

* * *

**Just Can't Get Enough**

* * *

Miroku sighed in defeat, yet he couldn't keep himself from grinning. He had to admit, to no one other then himself of course, that he was enjoying their little game. And there would be no denying that that's what it was. A game. One that normally ended with him nursing a bruised cheek. But he even enjoyed _that_ part of it. Oh yes, he loved it all. From the first few seconds of contemplation once he found an open opportunity. To the way he had to have the strictest concentration and control during his attempt. The feel of the fabric of her skirt, so perfectly molded to her lithe form. The way her body tensed beneath his touch. He absolutely lived for the few seconds when a rose colored blush flushed her skin before the anger set in and she'd deliver a well aimed slap to his face. The sting her hit would leave. The reddened hand print that sometimes stayed for minutes on end afterward. And he couldn't help but smile at the way she never failed to mutter 'pervert' under her breath.

Sango glanced over her shoulder at Miroku. He was tenderly touching his abused cheek with a stupid lopsided grin on his face. She looked forward to the trail once more, narrowing her eyes and frowning, but the expression changed quickly afterwards. She smiled and shook her head. He would never learn. How many hundreds of times had she hit him? How many more _thousands_ of times would she have to was a better question. She chanced another quick glance at him and got caught. He smiled and she blushed, whipping her head forward again. A soft smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. Did she _want_ him to learn to keep his hands to himself?


	23. Fighting Dirty

Title: Fighting Dirty  
Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Close (iy_themes #06)  
Universe: Cannon  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Some cussing and Yaoi...it's _very_ tame.  
Word Count: 291

A/N: I's scared. Written for IY_Theme's prompt #06: 'Close'

* * *

**Fighting Dirty**

* * *

"Sonuvabitch!" Inuyasha roared as picked himself up from the dirt. "How the hell are you doing that?"

Kouga gave a casual shrug and smirked.

"It's easy when you're the better fighter, _mutt face_." He purposely drawled his favorite nickname for Inuyasha, loving the rage it brought to Inuyasha's face. "Face it, you'll never beat me."

"I could if ya'd stop fightin' dirty." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kouga rushed forward with all the speed Inuyasha had come to expect. What he hadn't expected was for his last second dodge to the right. Kouga dropped to the ground, swiping Inuyasha's legs out from under him on one motion. Inuyasha landed roughly on his back and lashed out at Kouga, kicking him in the back of one knee bringing him down next to him. As Inuyasha attempted to roll away, Kouga latched onto his shoulder and pulled him back before pinning him to the ground beneath him.

"Get off me ya bastard!" Inuyasha spat as he attempted to free himself without success.

"What's the matter mutt face? You're not stuck are ya?" Kouga teased his face a few inches from Inuyasha's.

"Shudup!" Inuyasha fought some more against Kouga's unyielding hold.

"Make me." Kouga taunted.

Things happened so quickly Inuyasha wasn't entirely sure they _had_ happened. It took a second to realize that Kouga's face was _way_ to close for his liking. Then a few more for it to register that Kouga's lips were against his own. Then it dawned on him that he must have been the one to initiate the...kiss. The thought had his eyes widening and him pulling away, his head falling against the ground once more. Several minutes passed in an awkward silence.

"Now who's fightin' dirty?" Kouga asked with a smirk.


	24. Hall of Fame

Title: Hall of Fame

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Clear (weekly perfection 44)

Genre: Humor

Word Count: 300

Rating: G

Warnings: Addictiveness and a smidgen' of Crack!

Summary: (AU) Sesshomaru's had enough.

A/N: Written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection prompt #44 'Clear'. **_WINNER_** of 3rd place for week #44!!

* * *

***Hall Of Fame***

* * *

Sesshomaru had noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha had been spending every spare second in his room ever since Inuyasha had brought home that white box. Actually, it hadn't been then, it was a few days later when Koga had helped him smuggle a larger box into the house, that Kagome had begun to spend an ever-increasing amount of time in there with them. Sesshomaru had said nothing at first, but with the combination of it being the fifth night in a row that he had been forced to sleep alone and the music coming from the room at such a high level he wondered how Kagome's ears weren't suffering, let alone Koga _or_ Inuyasha's, that he was putting his foot down. Or unplugging that _wretched_ gaming system, either would suffice. Melting it down with the poison from his claws would be _far_ more satisfying however.

He opened the door to Inuyasha's room with the intent of putting a stop to their late night jam session, but stopped in the open doorway. Both Kagome and Inuyasha sat perched on two of the bar stools from the kitchen, with small plastic guitars in their hands; while Koga sat on the edge of Inuyasha's bed with what seemed to be a drum set in front of him. He then noticed the massive TV screen and realized that they were actually _playing_ the music.

"_This_ is what you've been doing for the last _five_ days?" He asked loudly over the music.

Kagome nodded, but her eyes stayed trained to the TV screen.

"Isn't this game _awesome_?! Look at my bass! It's clear because we were inducted into the Hall of Fame after the last set we played." She rambled so quickly it was hard for him to decipher.

"_Hall of Fame_?" He wondered aloud.


	25. Of Seven

Title: Of Seven  
Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Sin (iy_themes #07)  
Universe: AU  
Rating: M  
Warnings: I suppose there are some slightly 'adult' themes.  
Word Count: 188

A/N: Written for IY_Themes prompt #07: Sin

***Of Seven***

Lust. Definitely his favorite of the seven sins. None of the others held any _true_ appeal to him, but lust, who was he to deny it's fiery temptations. And Kagome fit every definition you could find for the word. She could invoke the emotion in everyone she passed by.

_'Man or woman.'_ He thought with a smirk.

What made her even more sexy was that she didn't even try to be. She just naturally radiated sex appeal. Even now as she sat across the small café table from him, doing nothing more then stirring sugar into her iced tea, he couldn't help but think of how much he wished he could have her right then and there. He smiled when she looked up, her eyes meeting his and she blushed slightly, finding a fire she knew all too well in his gaze. She may have been oblivious that every eye was on her, but he was content in knowing hers would never stray from him. Her foot slowly slid up his calf and a devious grin pulled at her lips.

_'Miroku,'_ He thought. _'You're one lucky, lucky man.'_


	26. New Taste

Title: New Taste

Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Green (dokuga contest weekly perfection 45)

Genre: Humor

Rating: M

Warnings: A wee-bit of Count: 100

Summary: (AU) Sesshomaru attempts to have Kagome try something new.

A/N: Written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection theme #45 'Green'

***New Taste***

"Try it, please? You've never tried it before, so how could you _possibly_ know that you would not enjoy it?"

"It looks _disgusting_. That's reason enough." Kagome explained as she attempted to wriggle from Sesshomaru's hold.

"You'll never know if you don't _at least_ give it a taste." Sesshomaru sighed.

Kagome glanced warily at the fork he held. The delicate angel-hair pasta coated in a green sauce, pungent with the scent of basil, caused her to close her eyes and turn away.

"You can keep your pesto to yourself." She said with a twinge of sickness.


	27. Summer Games

Title: Summer Games

Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Break (dokuga contest weekly perfection #46)

Genre: Humor

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Word Count: 400

Summary: [CU] Kagome attempts to convince Sesshomaru.

A/N:**_ Winner_** of 1st place in Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection theme #46!!

**

* * *

**

*Summer Games*

* * *

Kagome peaked from behind the large boulder that currently served as her hiding spot. She quickly scanned the surrounding area twice before focusing on a massive tree roughly twenty feet away. She needed to get there, fast. She searched for something else to hide behind before she reached the tree, but the open meadow failed to provide anything.

"You will not make the distance before you are captured."

She jumped at the voice that had broken through her concentration. She looked up and glared at Sesshomaru who was standing on top of the boulder she was using to block her from view.

"How am I suppose to hide when you're up there announcing to the world where I am?" She asked in a hushed tone. "Miroku will come charging over here and find me." He looked both bored and uncaring that he was possibly causing her to lose the game. "I thought you didn't want to play."

"One with a station as my own does not _play_." He replied smoothly.

"Then why are you out here ruining my chances of winning?"

"I am observing."

"Give me a break." Kagome scoffed. "You want to play now, don't you?"

"Ridiculous." He turned away from her, his hair swishing with the abrupt movement.

"You could you know." Kagome began as she looked around the boulder to make sure that Miroku wasn't on his way towards her. "Play with us that is."

"As I stated before-"

"Yeah, yeah. You're too good to play a game. It's fun. You should try it."

"It would not be an even playing field." He said after a moment's pause.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, completely forgetting about the game. _'Did he just suggest that he _would _like to play?'_

"One with my abilities would easily dominate. Especially against you humans."

"Inuyasha plays." Kagome pointed out.

"His senses are dull and lacking."

Kagome could have sworn she saw him smirk as he said it.

"It's suppose to be _fun_, not a way to find out who's senses are superior. That's why he's rarely 'it'."

"You should run now if you still desire to reach the tree before the monk finds you."

"Huh?" Kagome asked lamely.

"The monk. He is quickly approaching your less then _concealing _location."

"Oh." Kagome peaked around the boulder. She didn't see Miroku, but didn't doubt Sesshomaru. "Thanks."

He merely nodded as she sprinted off towards the tree.


	28. Sabotage

Title: Sabotage

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Issekiwa prompt #82-Shock

Rating: T

Genre: Humor

Warnings: None ;)

Count: 172

Summary: Kagome's caught by surprise.

**

* * *

**

*Sabotage*

* * *

Kagome gripped her backside, staring at the one who had accosted her, with a look of pure shock on her face. The other members of the group had looks that matched her own as they waited in silence, watching for what would happen next.

"What…what do you think you're doing?" She asked, her voice cracking.

She had become accustomed to Miroku and his perverted ways. She didn't like the fact that he was_ always_ grabbing her butt when the opportunity presented itself, but she'd learned to accept it for a part of who he was. She'd slap him, cuss him out, and they'd move on. But she couldn't take that route with…Sesshomaru.

"Is that not the way humans express affection for one another?" Sesshomaru answered her question with one of his own.

"NO!" Kagome hissed. "What in the world gave you that idea?" Sesshomaru glanced at Miroku who chuckled.

"The monk-""If Miroku does it, it's a safe bet to _avoid _it." Inuyasha pointed out with a scoff.

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied perplexed.


	29. Droplets

Title: Droplets Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Mingle (dokuga contest weekly perfection #47)

Genre: Humor/General

Rating: G

Warnings: None! Word Count: 200

Summary: [CU] The group waits out a rainstorm. Written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection theme #47: Mingle

***Droplets***

Kagome sat at the entrance of the cave that was currently serving as her shelter from the rain. It was the most inconvenient thing about traveling around the Feudal Era in the Spring. It rained, a lot. It had been pouring for the last three days, stopping their little group's progress completely. The rain had let up an hour ago, but since night was fast approaching they decided to wait to leave until morning. As she sat there watching the droplets of rain fall from the craggy rock above her, she took a deep breath and smiled. She loved the smell in the air after the rain. The way the scent of water mingled with the forest.

"You should sit further inside."

Kagome jumped at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice.

'_How does he do that?' _She wondered. _'It's like he's in permanent stealth mode.'_

"Why?" She asked dumbly.

"There's a chill in the air. You'll end up nursing a cold like Rin."

"It almost sounds like you're concerned for my health." She teased as she stood, brushing off her knees.

"If you fell ill, it would slow our progress further." His tone was serious, indifferent, but he was grinning slightly.


	30. For The Better

Title: For The Better  
Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Plan (iy_themes #08)  
Universe: AU  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 394

A/N: Written for IY_Theme's prompt #08: Plan

**

* * *

**

For The Better

* * *

He'd been planning and plotting for weeks on end for this day and now it was all falling apart. He ran a hand through his thick mane of hair and growled in frustration.

"God damned Miroku." Inuyasha growled, his amber eyes narrowing as he glanced at his so-called friend sandwiched between Sango and Kagome.

Inuyasha had kept his plans for the day to himself, but it hadn't mattered. Somehow Miroku had _known_. Inuyasha decided that he was going to ask Kagome out. They'd been friends since the beginning of freshmen year and he'd finally gotten up the nerve to ask her. He was no longer willing to deny the sparks between them. He was prepared to be shot down so long as he could be honest with her and let her know he wanted _more_. Then Miroku swooped in and stole her attention. Smiling and laying on the charm, effectively pulling her away from him before he had had the chance to ask. Kagome looked up at him, her beautiful smile fading. She was off of the bench and gripping his arm in a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong Yasha?" She asked, voice full of concern.

"It's nothing." He lied.

She frowned.

"Liar." She accused. "You look like you want to kill someone."

"I do?" He scoffed the question.

"Yes, you _do_." Kagome confirmed.

"Kags, can we...talk?" He asked shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course." She chirped. "What's up?"

"Not here." He sighed. "Later, after school."

"Alright." She smiled. "I'll meet you at your car."

He nodded as the bell rang signaling that lunch was over and it was time to return to class. She grinned as she straightened his tie, his most hated part of his uniform.

"Don't look so grumpy okay?" She asked. "I'll see you later. Don't ditch." She added as she turned back towards the bench where she'd left her books.

He stood rooted to the spot until she, Sango, and Miroku were out of sight, headed towards their English class, then he turned and headed for the student parking lot having _no_ intention of going to either of his last two classes of the day. So the plan had to change, but maybe this was something that would be better to do _away_ from campus. He silently, begrudgingly, thanked Miroku, his earlier anger fading.


	31. Unimaginable

Title: Unimaginable

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Empty [#04 At First Tweak]

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Pairings/Characters: Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha

Warnings: ... it'll give it away.

Word Count: 326

Summary: [CU] Tragedy befalls the trio during a fight.

* * *

**Unimaginable**

* * *

It was impossible. He swore this would never happen. That this _could _never happen. She had been so naive to believe him, but after seeing him continuously recover from even the worst injuries she had begun to believe it was true. That it _was _possible for him to be indestructible. She blinked. Tears were beginning to fill her eyes. The shock was wearing off. Miroku had tried to hold her, console her, but she had pushed him away. There was nothing he could do or say that would fix this cold, empty feeling she now felt. Inuyasha was…dead. Just thinking the words made her feel sick and she sank to the ground.

"Kagome!" Miroku shouted. He was worried, she knew. He gripped her shoulders tightly. "Are you okay?"

Of course she wasn't _okay_. She'd never be _okay_. Inuyasha was gone and it was all her fault. If she hadn't called out to him as the demon attacked, he would be here now. They had watched in muted horror as his limp body was tossed aside by the demon before Miroku had the chance to use his wind tunnel.

"He can't be." She mumbled.

"Kagome? Come on, we have to get out of here. It's not safe."

"No!" She cried pitifully. "I can't leave him! What if-""There's no 'if', Kagome. He's gone."

"I don't believe that." She sobbed. "I can't."

"You can't what?"

She'd know that gruff voice anywhere.

"Inu…yasha?" She spun around and launched herself into his arms careless of his injuries or the fact that he was covered in blood. "You're alive!"

"Oww damn it! Take it easy will ya? Of course I'm alive."

"Don't you _ever_," she punctuated her demand with a punch to his chest. "do that again! I was so worried."

"Well if you hadn't screamed my name-" He started to reply then focused on her tear-stained face. He sighed and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay now. I'm okay."

* * *

A/N: Written for At First Tweak's prompt #04: empty


	32. Formidable

Title: Formidable

Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Wall (dokuga contest weekly perfection #48)

Genre: Romance

Rating: M

Warnings: Scenes of a sexual nature

Word Count: 300

Summary: [AU] Hawaii plus business trip plus Kagome equals a happy Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Formidable**

* * *

Sesshomaru held the door of their hotel room open for Kagome. The room was massive, with glass doors that opened out to a balcony overlooking the ocean. Kagome didn't waste time in making her way out there as Sesshomaru tipped the bellhop for bringing up their bags. Business had brought them to Hawaii, but as Sesshomaru eyed the bed, his mind was only thinking of one thing.

"This view is breathtaking." Kagome called from the balcony.

Sesshomaru stood mesmerized. The bright sun of the afternoon caused Kagome's skin to glow and her light cotton sundress to be all but transparent.

"Yes, it is." He breathed.

She turned towards him and he glanced at the bed then back at her.

"You're business partner is in the next room." She protested half-heartedly, smiling devilishly.

"You'll just have to be quiet." He teased. "There's no telling how thick the walls are."

She made her way towards him, wrapping her arms around him as he did the same, pulling her tightly against him. He kissed her slowly and thoroughly, enjoying her sweet taste, pulling away just long enough to slip her sundress over her head leaving her bare before him. He ran his fingers over her supple skin, sending fire coursing through her veins.

"Sesshomaru, we-" He covered her mouth with his hand as he started directing her towards the bed.

"Shh."

He gently placed her on the bed and stepped back, pulling off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Kagome waited where he had left her, her dark tresses cascading across the crisp white linens, her breathing increasing with every article of clothing he lost. Fully dressed he was magnificent, but naked, he was down right formidable. She groaned as he made his way back to her causing him to smile.

"Quiet, remember?"

* * *

A/N: Written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection prompt #48: wall


	33. Dirt Be Gone

Title: Dirt Be Gone

Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Worse (dokuga contest weekly perfection 49)

Genre: Humor

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Word Count: 100

Summary: [CU] Kagome's a little peeved.

**

* * *

**

*Dirt Be Gone*

* * *

Kagome brushed the dust from her skirt that had accumulated throughout the day. She gave up realizing that it was useless. The dirt was permanent.

"What I wouldn't give for a washer and dryer." She mumbled to herself. '_Could be worse I suppose_.' She thought as she ran a hand through her hair, her fingers snagging on a twig_. 'Never mind.'_

She glanced at Sesshomaru. He too had walked all day, just like she had, _he _however was spotless. Clothing still pristine and white. Not a hair out of place.

"Why can't I manage to stay that clean." She grumbled.

* * *

A/N: Written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection theme #49: _worse_


	34. Karma Police

Title: Karma Police

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Spectrum Challenge - Green

Genre: Humor

AU/CU: AU

Rating: PG

Warnings: I don't think there's anything to warn you about.

Word Count: 512

Summary: Kagome feels awful and must admit something to Sesshomaru.

A/N: Written for Dokuga Contest's Spectrum Challenge Green Theme.

* * *

**KARMA POLICE**

* * *

Kagome sighed. She was a cheater. Even thinking the word made her insides churn. Why had she done it? It's not as if Sesshomaru had done anything to warrant such a lowly act. The opportunity to cheat had continued to present itself before her and she did it, every time. It hadn't mattered which ones she chose or how many times, she never failed to fall for their seductive calls and promises of more.

The feeling the act had left her with all afternoon made her on edge. She felt dirty and horribly guilty. Any time Sesshomaru spoke to her she just _knew_ he was going to say something and call her on the carpet about it. He never did and she couldn't stand it any longer. She had to admit to her wrong doings and tell him. She sot him out, finally finding him behind his desk in his study.

He looked up and watched her approach him with down-cast eyes and a look as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She reeked of guilt and sorrow. She stopped and sat down in the chair that was opposite him, never once meeting his gaze.

"Sesshomaru, I...I have to tell you about something. I feel horribly about it and I know that doesn't change what I did but-"

"You have decided to fess up to the fact that you were cheating." He interrupted calmly.

Her eyes snapped up to meet his.

"You knew?" She asked amazed.

She thought she had been so careful. He nodded slowly twice.

"Kagome, there is no possible way that anyone with the unfortunate luck of landing on luxury tax every time around the board, can amass the amount of wealth you had at the end of the game."

Her eyes fell to examine the desk.

"I..." She started, not knowing what to say.

"The next time we play Monopoly, I will be the banker as to remove you from temptation." He said in an amused tone.

Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"You knew and you let me do it anyway?" She asked.

He smirked.

"It was entertaining. The fact that I owned three quarters of the board and you somehow managed to swindle enough money from the bank to stay alive in the game was slightly impressive. It is just a game after all."

Kagome stood and leaned across his desk to place a thankful kiss on his cheek.

"I feel so much better now." She admitted.

"I doubt you will be attempting it in the future then?"

"Once was enough for me." She nodded. "Being the banker sucks anyway."

He shook his head as she disappeared from his study.

"I suppose that means I no longer will be needing these." He said to himself as he pulled a stack of little green twenties from his pants pocket and set them on the desk.

He stared at the fake currency for a moment before a smile crept across his face.

"What she does not know, will not hurt her."


	35. Lending A Hand

Title: Lending A Hand

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing: Inuyasha/Miroku

Rating: MA

Prompt: #16-'Can't Stop Watching You' [lime table]/#040-'Biting' [kink table]

* * *

**Lending A Hand**

* * *

Kagome knew Inuyasha would have a thing or two to say about her leaving camp alone _and_ before he got back, but her water bottle was empty. Inuyasha and Miroku had been gone for only five minutes and would likely be back soon, but she couldn't wait. She needed water to finish making the group's dinner of instant ramen. Knowing Inuyasha and Miroku were currently at the river bathing, she headed further up the river than where they had disappeared to. She had just taken the cap off of her water bottle when she heard Miroku give a strangled cry. She dropped the empty plastic bottle on the river bank and started in the direction his voice had come from. As she began to step from behind a tree Miroku's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Sonuva... _nngh_!"

Kagome cautiously peered around the tree she hid behind. Miroku's back was slightly to her and Inuyasha faced her, though all of his attention was on Miroku. She gasped when she realized what was going on. She knew instantly that she should look away, but she was transfixed. Inuyasha's hand was wrapped around Miroku's impressive length, stroking him slowly from base to tip. Miroku let out another strangled groan and Inuyasha gave a low chuckle.

"Would you shaddup? If you keep it up, everyone back at camp's gonna hear you." He teased in a husky voice.

"There's...ah!" Miroku gasped, one hand gripping Inuyasha's shoulder while his head fell forward onto the opposite one.

Miroku sucked in a hissing breath as Inuyasha gripped him tightly, beginning to stroke him quickly and leaned in, running his fangs up Miroku's neck and bit the lobe of his ear. Kagome blushed and whipped her head back behind the tree. She leaned back against the tree for a moment, completely stunned, listening to Miroku's ragged breathing. She noticed her own breath was coming in short gasps and quickly pushed herself away from the tree and headed back up-stream to do what she had come to the river to do, fill her water bottle. The rest of the evening had been awkward for Kagome, with everyone asking her what had her on edge. Her emphatic answer always being 'nothing'.

**XxX xXx XxX**

The following night Kagome had become less flustered, the long day of hiking helping to settle her down. She wasn't so much bothered by what she had seen and embarrassed that she had seen it. The group sat around the fire Sango had made, slurping up the remnants of their instant dinner. Miroku stood and dusted off his robes.

"We'll need more wood for the fire to last through the rest of the night. I'll go collect some." He announced, then turned towards Inuyasha. "Give me a hand, will you?"

The blood instantly rushed to Kagome's face and she choked. She hid behind her hand, coughing, as Inuyasha put on a good front of grumbling and complaining. She silently prayed that it was dark enough that neither of them could see her blush-stained cheeks. Not wanting to have to explain why Miroku asking Inuyasha for help collecting fire wood had caused her to react that way.

* * *

**A/N:** Written for Citrus_Taste's Lime Table prompt: #16-'Can't Stop Watching You' and Kink Table prompt: #040 'Biting'


	36. Serenity

**Title:** Serenity

**Author:** Niftypaint24

**Prompt:** Spectrum Challenge - Indigo

**Genre:** General

**Rating: **G

**Warnings: **I don't think there's anything to warn you about ;)

**Word Count:** 210

* * *

**SERENITY**

* * *

_Sesshomaru looked up at the sun as it began to dip behind the distant mountains._

_'She is late.' _He thought with mild distaste.

It didn't matter though. He would wait for an eternity for her if required. The sound of water rushing past rocks, one of which he was currently standing on, pulled his attention back to the river below him. His vision fell to the agitated water, following it's progress until it came to a calmer pool. With the sun setting, the pool was cast into the shadows of the surrounding forest. They turned the waters a deep indigo color and he found his mind drifting to settle onto something else that shared it's color.

A twig snapping several yards away in the tree line alerted him to her presence. He turned slowly, pulling his eyes from the deep pool of water. The faintest of smiles pulled at his lips when she all but stumbled onto the rocky shoreline. His eyes focused on hers. Gold meeting indigo. The river and it's color paled in comparison to the beauty he found in her eyes.

"Miko. You are late." He stated before holding his hand out towards her. "Come."

It wasn't a request and Kagome reached out, taking his hand.


	37. Sitting On A Cornflake

Title: Sitting On A Cornflake

Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Weekly Perfection Theme #04:'Dream'

Genre: Nonsense

Rating: M

Warnings: Crack! A little cussing. Some undressing. And an overall weirdness to watch out for

Count: 400

Canon/AU: Canon

A/N: Okay. No, I _was not_ smoking anything when I wrote this. Scout's honor. ::snicker:: At the barn where I work they've been playing The Beatles 'Love' album over and over and over...you get the idea. So the song, 'I Am The Walrus' inspired this since it's been stuck in my head for a flippin' week. ;) Enjoy! Ku-Ku-Ka-Choo!!

Written for Dokuga Contest's weekly perfection number #04 'dream' theme. Overall Second Place Winner for weekly perfection #04!! :D

* * *

**SITTING ON A CORNFLAKE**

* * *

Kagome sat in an English Garden watching the fluffy clouds pass high above her head. The longer she watched, the more she was convinced that one was getting closer. Before long she recognized it's shape as Sesshomaru. She watched him approach with a feeling that she had been waiting for him to arrive all along. He finally landed gracefully in front of her.

"Walrus." He greeted smiling. "I am the Egg Man and I have come to take you to Lucy in the sky."

Kagome smiled back and took his offered hand, letting him pull her to her feet.

"Lucy is waiting for us Walrus." Sesshomaru explained.

Kagome nodded and they started walking hand in hand towards their destination. Once they reached the rickety gate of the garden, Sesshomaru stopped and turned to face Kagome.

"Walrus, you mush finish the riddle. I am he as you are he as you are me..."

"And we are all together." Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru nodded in satisfaction before motioning for Kagome to get onto the cornflake. She suddenly stopped and removed her underwear, handing them to Sesshomaru before he helped her up onto the cornflake.

"Pornographic Priestess, you have been a naughty girl. You let your knickers down." He half-heartedly scolded.

"Payment Egg Man." She replied as he joined her.

The cornflake rose up from the ground and they were suddenly flying higher, and higher into the air. They were coming closer to something that Kagome felt rather then saw, when Sesshomaru pushed her from the safety of the cornflake.

Kagome jerked awake with a startled scream, awaking everyone else in camp.

"Oh thank God." She sighed, trying to slow her heartbeat's rapid pace. "It was just a dream. I am _never_ listing to The Beatles again." She vowed.

"What?" Inuyasha grunted.

"It was a dream. Sesshomaru was there, he kept calling me Walrus. Then we were sitting on a cornflake..." Kagome rattled on about her dream.

Sango carefully leaned towards Miroku. "What's a cornflake?" She asked in a whisper.

He shrugged. "I haven't the slightest idea. I'm interested to know what a Pornographic Priestess is though."

Sango didn't have any idea what _that_ was either, but Miroku had that lecherous gleam in his eyes so she deemed it necessary to smack him.

"Why were you listing to bugs Kagome?" Shippo asked confused.

"Why was that bastard Sesshomaru in your dream!" Inuyasha demanded.


	38. You Can't Rush Perfection

**Title: **You Can't Rush Perfection

**Author: **NiftyPaint24

**Prompt: **Adorable (Ebony Silks week 56)

**Genre: **Humor

**Word count: **240

**Rating:** G (who would have thought it possible?!)

**Warnings: **I don't believe that there's anything to warn you about.

**A****U/Canon:** AU

**A/N:** I have to dedicate this to Ricky-Chan (haha inside joke... sorry) who for whatever reason feels it necessary to molest my hair whenever we're on a road trip. His annoyingness sparked the idea for this. ;D Tied for First Place in Best General Category on Ebony Silks for week 56!!

* * *

**You Can't Rush Perfection**

* * *

Sesshomaru gently ran his fingers through Kagome's hair as she sat before him with a small smirk on his lips. He carefully separated several strands of hair and twisted them up before securing them down with a bobby pin. He'd been at this task for several minutes, every so often asking Kagome to hand him a clip, hair tie, or pin. He pulled two small pony tails that he had made together before twisting them meticulously around one another and pinned them down as well. Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Are you finished yet?" She asked.

"You can not rush perfection." He answered with a hint of amusement in his voice.

He then pulled a large piece of her hair up and clipped it down in several places towards the top of her head, letting the ends fall as they may above her head. After securing a few wayward pieces of hair he stepped back with a look of pride.

"All finished." He said as he set the hair bush down on the counter.

"Finally." Kagome sighed as she stood.

She turned to look at his 'handy work' in the mirror. Her hair stuck out at every odd angle possible and some that she didn't know _were_ possible. She was afraid to look at the back knowing that he had used every last bobby pin at his disposal.

"You look adorable." He cooed.

"Yeah..." She said slowly. "Adorably scary."


	39. Sway

Title: Sway

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Spectrum Challenge - Yellow

Genre: Humor/Fluff

AU/CU: CU

Rating: G

Warnings: Fluff

Word Count: 315

A/N: Written for Dokuga Contest Spectrum Challenge Theme: Yellow.

* * *

**SWAY**

* * *

"Aren't these absolutely beautiful?" Kagome asked as her fingertips gently brushed over the wild flowers she was currently standing waist deep in.

"Hn." Was Sesshomaru's less than enthusiastic reply as he thought, _'The things I indulge her with.' _

"Look, yellow ones!" Kagome squealed before bounding off in the direction of her latest find.

Sesshomaru stood and watched as she dashed around the field picking flowers.

"Come on." She chided. "Help."

He simply looked at her with one elegant eyebrow raised before he spoke.

"This Sesshomaru does not _pick flowers_."

Kagome 'humphed', mumbling about 'kill-joy demon lords' as she continued on her quest to pick as may flowers as she could hold. She returned to Sesshomaru's side a short while later and plopped down onto the ground. She lay back on the soft ground before patting the ground beside her. Sesshomaru started to give her the 'that action is beneath me' look, but Kagome reached up and pulled on his sleeve.

"Please?" She begged.

They continued to look at one another for a moment before Sesshomaru laid down next to her begrudgingly.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Kagome asked looking up at the sky and watched the blossoms sway a few feet above her head.

"Wonderful." He echoed flatly. _'And I thought Rin was insufferable with her flower picking. At least she has not-' _

He was brought from his silent musings when Kagome rolled on her side and moved her body so she was laying half across his chest. She smiled as she slipped a delicate yellow flower behind his ear.

"That's better. Yellow looks nice on you." She said brightly.

She leaned closer and their lips met for a brief moment before Kagome used his chest to push herself to her feet. She jogged off giggling and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at her childish antics.

_'This may possibly be less intolerable then I previously thought.'_


	40. You Never Can Tell

Title: You Never Can Tell

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Spectrum Challenge - Purple

Genre: General/Humor

AU/CU: Cannon

Rating: M

Warnings: Innuendo/Suggestiveness

Word Count: 435

Summary: Sesshomaru happens upon an interesting scene involving a certain monk and miko.

A/N: Written for Dokuga Contest's Spectrum Challenge: Purple.

* * *

**YOU NEVER CAN TELL**

* * *

Sesshomaru caught the monk and miko's scents and thought it unusual that his idiot half-brother's wasn't with them. Curious, he followed the river in the direction they seemed to be. He didn't walk very far before the miko's voice caught his attention.

"Mmm. Right there." She practically moaned.

His curiosity won out over his rational side and he pressed forward until he came to a pile of clothing. They were definitely the miko's and they were soaking wet.

"Harder Miroku." She begged.

"Kagome, I'm afraid if I do it any harder I'll hurt you." Was the monk's worried reply.

"Please?" She whimpered.

Sesshomaru looked towards the forest where their voices were coming from as Kagome sighed with contentment.

_'Interesting.'_ He thought. _'I assumed that she and the hanyou were together.'_

She moaned again.

"As much as I enjoy hearing your contentment, I think you should keep it down." The monk suggested, obviously amused.

_'Apparently I was incorrect.'_ Sesshomaru thought with a smirk.

He decided it best to move on. He wasn't exactly overjoyed with the thought of being in the wrong place and catching a glimpse of the monk naked. The miko possibly, but definitely _**not**_ the monk.

"Alright. I won't torture you anymore. Thanks Miroku." Kagome said as she walked from the forest and towards the river.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder knowing the monk had yet to follow her. He was surprised to find her clothed. Well, if being wrapped in the purple fabric from the monk's robes could be considered clothing.

"It wasn't torturous. Massaging your shoulders was the least I could do after pushing you into the river." Miroku said as he joined Kagome on the shore line.

"It was an accident." She insisted. "Let's get back to camp so I can hang my clothes near the fire. Hopefully I'll be able to change back into them before Inuyasha gets back. Explaining this to him would _**not**_ be fun." She held her arms out to indicate her current attire.

As she bent down to pick up her water logged clothes the fabric she was wearing rode up higher, revealing a dangerous amount of leg.

"Here, let me carry them for you." Miroku offered taking the clothes from her.

He too apparently didn't have any desire to explain things to Inuyasha.

"Thanks." Kagome chirped.

The two headed off in the opposite direction of Sesshomaru. He shook his head at the fact his imagination had gotten the better of him.

_'Although, if she was that vocal during something like that...I wonder...'_ He gave a lop-sided grin at the thought.


	41. Home For Dinner

Title: Home For Dinner

Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Drum (at first tweak #05)

Universe: Cannon

Character(s): Inuyasha/Kagome

Rating: T

Warnings: Mild language

Word Count: 213

Summary: [CU] Inuyasha begs Kagome for a favor.

* * *

**Home For Dinner**

* * *

Inuyasha dropped to the ground. Normally begging was not something he did, _ever_, but this was an exception. Kagome was going home and it was _Friday_. He'd cry if it meant that she'd give in.

"Please." He said pitifully. "Take me with you."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"I really want to go with you." He whined.

"Don't give me that. You only want to go because you know my mom's making your favorite food tonight."

"…that's not true." His weak attempt didn't fool Kagome.

"Last time you devoured your food like some half-starved beast. I actually had to wash the _ceiling _after that. How the heck do you get food on the ceiling?"

"I promise I'll remember the manners crap."

"Crap?" Kagome questioned.

"I meant all the _important _stuff about manners you taught me." He quickly corrected.

"Right." She responded sarcastically.

Inuyasha resorted to his sure bet, the sad puppy-dog eyes, knowing she would have to drum up a _serious_ amount of resolve to turn him down. Kagome had to look away. _Damn it_.

"Fine." She said with a sigh.

"Yes!" He shouted jumping to his feet and pulling her into a hug. "Thanks!"

"I must be out of my mind." She grumbled as he gripped her hand and drug her towards the well.

* * *

A/N: Written for At First Tweak prompt #05: Drum


	42. Wrapped

Title: Wrapped

Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Curl (dokuga contest weekly perfection #50)

Genre: Humor

Rating: G

Warnings: A freakish amount of cuteness.

Count: 300

Summary: [CU] Sesshomaru finds himself in a new situation.

A/N: Written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection theme #50: Curl. _**WINNER**_ of first place!!

* * *

Wrapped

* * *

Kagome grinned. She just couldn't help it. The sight before her was just _too _darned adorable. Sesshomaru sat upon her sleeping bag, his back against a large rock, with Rin curled up in his lap. His concern over the situation was clearly visible, which if the fact he was allowing Rin to sleep in his lap wasn't shocking enough, that would have been. Rin snuggled into his abdomen and his back stiffened. He held his hands cautiously above her, unsure of where or _if _he should touch her. A giggle slipped out of Kagome and she quickly slapped her hands over her mouth. Sesshomaru gazed up at her, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"This Sesshomaru fails to see what you find amusing."

"You." Kagome answered bluntly. "You don't have the first idea what to do, do you?"

He _would not _admit that.

"I am still unaware of how this situation actually transpired." He said instead of answering Kagome's question.

"She's not feeling well after eating all those snacks with Shippo and she finds comfort in being with you." Kagome explained.

"That does not explain why or how she managed to position herself in my lap."

"Of course it explains _why _she crawled into _your _lap. And as far as the how…apparently you're a lot softer inside then you want us all to believe."

"Ridiculous." Sesshomaru huffed, then quickly regretted it as Rin stirred, her eyes fluttering open slightly. He held his breath until she slipped into a heavier sleep once more. "You will be silent." He said the words softly, but the warning was still clear.

Kagome nodded, smiling, and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

'_He's not fooling anyone.' _She thought watching as he carefully slipped a wayward stand of Rin's hair behind her ear. _'Not even himself.'_


	43. There For You

Title: There For You

Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Wrist (dokuga contest weekly perfection #51)

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: T

Warnings: Angst

Word Count: 400

Summary: [CU] A few words could save them.

A/N: Bah! _**WINNER**_ of second place in Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection #51!!

* * *

***There For You***

* * *

It had happened slowly, the realization that he was always going to stay guarded, closed off to her. Never share what he was thinking. He hid it well, but after almost a year, she was able to pick up on the subtle differences in his personality when something was wrong. It hurt that he wouldn't confide in her. It hurt more deeply then any wound she had ever suffered. At first she had told herself that after decades of being alone, it was bound to take some time for him to open up to her. It wasn't like he was going to start talking up a storm over night. He _had _gotten better about it. His answers progressed from one words to sometime an entire sentence. And he had stopped avoiding answering when he realized that she wasn't going to let the subject drop until he had.

She watched him closely as he ate.

"Sesshomaru," She said softly.

His eyes fell on her, then her untouched food.

"You have not eaten. Are you feeling well?" His eyes locking on her own.

She didn't miss his subtle sniff of the air.

"No." She answered honestly. She wasn't feeling well. Her heart was breaking.

He waited patiently for her to elaborate. She sucked in a breath as she closed her eyes, steeling her nerves for what she needed to say.

"What is it?" He asked with concern.

She gave a weak smile. He was always worried about her, never himself.

"You've been so distant these last few weeks." She began, looking him in the eye.

The change was immediate. His eyes hardened and he looked away.

"It is nothing of consequence." His attempt to brush the subject away quickly.

"It is of _consequence_." She threw his words back at him bitterly. "I can't do this…"

Tears came quickly and she gave a choked sob. He reached across the dining table and wiped the tracks of tears from her cheeks. She gripped his wrist and leaned into his hand taking deep breaths.

"I want to be there for you." She whispered. "Please, let me be there for you."

"Kagome-"

"You need someone you can come to and I-"

"Kagome." He held her face between his hands. "You are there for me. I just-"

"I know." She whimpered. "You're trying."

"I will stop _trying_." He promised as he pressed his forehead against her own.

* * *

A/N: Written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection prompt #51: Wrist


	44. Belong

Title: Belong

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing: Kouga/Kagome

Rating: MA+

Prompt: #50 - Wild Card!: Comfort Sex [Lime Table]

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or it's characters, or any of it's awesomeness. And I definitely do not make any money from these works of fiction.

A/N: Yes, this one is over the drabble limit! Gasp! But I decided it belonged here anyway. ;) Haha...belonged. :P

* * *

**Belong**

* * *

Kouga wasn't about to ask why Kagome had shown up at his den that evening, the fact that she was there was more then enough. She had been crying and it didn't take any special sense to tell. Her eyes were red and puffy and she smelled of salty tears. She'd come to him for comfort and that's what he would give her. He hadn't meant to do anything other then hold her, but she had pressed into him, running her hands down his chest, tilting her head back so that she could look up at him, then kissed him. What had started out tender had quickly boiled over into a hurried rush of passion. He held her tight, afraid that she would slip away if his grip loosened a fraction, and poured every once of himself into the kiss they shared. Moments passed before they pulled apart enough to breath.

"Kagome-" He wasn't sure what he was trying to say, but was surprised that her name had sounded like a plea.

She gently shook her head before pulling out of his arms. He thought she was leaving and reached for her. She stopped him by placing her palm on his chest, then gripped the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head. She let the garment slip from her fingers and fall to the ground at her feet, leaving her naked from the waist up. She stepped forward again and into Kouga's arms. He hesitantly ran his hand down the small of her back, pulling her close.

"Kagome-" He repeated.

"I don't want to hurt anymore." She whispered. "I want to feel something else."

It killed him that she allowed Inuyasha to hurt her so deeply. He knew his actions could come back to haunt him later, but it didn't matter. He had always wanted her and right now, she wanted him. His hands slid to the waistline of her skirt, he unzipped it and pushed it down until it pooled at her feet. His lips found hers briefly before he moved to her neck, then bent his head and found her right nipple. Kagome gasped and her fingers tangled in his hair. He unhurriedly enjoyed her breasts, switching between them as he wished. Then he knelt. Kagome whimpered, knowing what was coming. He hooked his clawed fingers on either side of her lacy panties and pulled them down. She placed one hand on his shoulder for balance and stepped out of them. He tossed them aside, into the small pile that was the rest of her clothing. He gently nipped at her inner thigh and she groaned, allowing him to ease her legs apart slightly. He flicked her with his tongue and her head fell back. Inuyasha had used his mouth on her before, but this was more intense by far. She briefly wondered if it was because in the back of her mind she knew this was wrong. She was using Kouga to try and rid herself of the pain another had caused. He drew on her, causing her to whimper. His strong hands cupped her butt, holding her upright as she twisted against his tongue. Her knees threatened to give out as he brought her to a shattering climax. Her fingers twisted in his thick hair as her body arched and she cried out his name into the night. He gently eased her down on to the furs that made up his bed and quickly shed his own clothing. He covered her body with his own and she relished the warmth it gave. He waited until she opened her eyes.

"You know I love you." He said softly, not knowing why he'd felt the urge to tell her.

She gave a slight nod and looked as if she was going to cry again.

"I know." She said hoarsely.

"Kagome, I don't want…that is, if you don't-"

"No. I do." She slipped her hand around his neck and pulled him down until their lips touched.

He was deep inside in a single thrust that robbed her of her breath. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she again screamed his name. As he worked at bringing her to another climax he took in everything about her. The way her eyelids fluttered closed, the flush of her skin, her every moan or cry, the way she said his name, the way her hair cascaded across the furs they laid on, her sweet scent mingling with his own, the taste of her skin, everything. Committing it all to memory. He never wanted to forget a _second _as long as he lived. She clung to him, urging him forward with her cries, and he lost control with a raw groan. As Kouga increased his pace, Kagome begged senselessly. They strained against one another with echoing cries of satisfaction as a rippling current tore through every muscle of their bodies, electrifying every nerve. Kouga collapsed next to her, pulling her into his arms as they both panted for breath. Kagome drifted to sleep soon after, exhausted. He closed his eyes then, praying to any God listing, that this wouldn't be their only night together. That she would stay where she belonged, with him.

* * *

A/N: Written for Citrus_Taste's Lime Table prompt #50: Wildcard! - Comfort Sex

* * *


	45. Sweet

Title: SweetAuthor: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Tart (dokuga contest weekly perfection 52)Genre: Humor

Rating: T

Warnings: A tiny bit of Count: 200

Summary: [AU] Sesshomaru should be more cautious.

Sweet

Sesshomaru stepped into the kitchen and found Kagome standing over the sink busily stirring something. She was dressed in that silly apron she loved and little else. He supposed that she would consider the scrap of fabric she called a 'skirt' completely acceptable as clothing as well as the thin tank top she wore. Coming from the era he did, he still found it hard to accept the lack of coverage her clothing gave. That is, of course, unless they were alone. He stepped behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, gently pulling her back into him.

"What are you making?" He asked before placing a kiss below her ear.

"Lemon-aid." She answered, continuing to stir the contents of the plastic pitcher. "Here-" She said pulling a glass from the dish strainer next to the sink. "Let me know if it needs anymore sugar."

She handed him the glass and took a drink without a second thought. He instantly closed his eyes, his face scrunched slightly due to the drink's tartness.

"More sugar?" She asked laughing at his facial expression.

He nodded, eyes watering, as he handed her back the glass.

"More sugar would be nice." He coughed.


	46. Ulterior Motives

Title: Ulterior Motives

Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Black (dokuga contest weekly perfection #53)

Genre: General/Innuendo

Rating: M

Warnings: Innuendo

Word Count: 300

Summary: [AU] Sesshomaru teaches something new to Kagome.

A/N: Thanks for the inspiration Shibby-kun! ;D

* * *

**Ulterior Motives**

* * *

Sesshomaru sat behind Kagome on a cramped chair that belonged to the dining room set. The chair was taller then it needed to be, but it was the only one that they could both fit on, so it was the one chosen for the task. His hands rested on her slim shoulders.

"I think it would be best if you put your hair up." He suggested.

"Oh, right." Kagome agreed, leaning forward, flipping her hair so that she could pull it up into a lose bun.

Sesshomaru's hands slid down her back with the motion, then returned to her shoulders when she sat up once more.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

His hands slowly moved from her shoulders, slid down her bare arms and stopped at her wrists. He covered her hands with his own.

"Lean back." He directed and she obeyed, pressing her back into his solid chest.

Warm skin pressed against warm skin and they both unknowingly smiled at the contact.

"I'm only going to direct your movements for the first little bit. Until you get the hang of it, then I'll let go."

"What if I lose the rhythm?"

"I'll take over again."

She nodded and he glanced at Inuyasha.

"Whenever you're ready." Inuyasha shook his head, then pressed 'resume'. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru focused their attention on the TV screen. The song started along with the notes, their vivid colors standing out against the black screen. Sesshomaru gripped Kagome's hands, which securely held the drumsticks, and began hitting the corresponding sections of the drums to match the notes. Kagome slowly gained the hang of it and Sesshomaru let go allowing her to play on her own.

"I think you have ulterior motives to teaching her how to play." Inuyasha commented with a smirk.

* * *

A/N: Written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection theme #53: Black


	47. Moonlit Promises

Title: Moonlit Promises

Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Bark (iy_themes #11)

Universe: Cannon

Character(s): Kouga, Kagome

Rating: T

Warnings: Mild language

Word Count: 465

A/N: Written for IY_Themes prompt #11: Bark

**

* * *

**

Moonlit Promises

* * *

Kouga had been waiting forever. At least it seemed that way to him then. He'd been looking forward to this for the last two days. Counting down the seconds from the last time they'd been in each other's arms. Kagome would be meeting him soon and she couldn't get there fast enough. He had entertained the idea of just running over to the village and grabbing her. That would no doubt start a fight with the stupid mutt and thus put Kagome in a bad mood, so that idea was quickly tossed out. No, he would just have to be patient and wait. Neither of which he was very good at. Unable to stand still any longer, he began pacing around the small glade that was their meeting spot.

Darkness soon fell and he was on edge. She should have been there long before then. He had literally warn a path where he had been pacing. With a frustrated growl he turned in the direction that would lead him towards the village. Then the wind changed and he caught scent of the one thing he would never tire of, Kagome. She was close and he sprinted off in that direction. He slowed to a walk and then stopped when he caught sight of her winding her way through the thin saplings and ancient trees of the forest. There was only a sliver of moon in the sky and none of the little amount of light it gave off made it's way into the forest. He could see just fine, but Kagome couldn't he realized after she tripped for the second time since he came upon her.

He was at her side a spit second later, with her wrapped securely in his arms. She had 'squeaked' with surprise, but after realizing who he was melted into his embrace.

"I was just about to come for you." He said slowly.

"It took longer then usual to convince Inuyasha that I wasn't sneaking off to see you."

Kouga frowned.

"One of these days he's going to figure things out and I'm not sure I'll trust him with not hurting you. He can't control himself when-"

"He's all bark and no bite. I swear." Kagome interrupted him.

"Kagome, I would feel better if you would-"

Kagome stopped him by covering his mouth with her hand.

"I just can't Kouga." She said sadly. "There are still shards to find. I can't leave yet."

He let go of her waist in favor of grabbing her wrist.

"And what about after they're all collected and Naraku's dead? Then?"

Kagome sighed, taking her time with an answer.

"If that day comes, yes."

He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I swear as soon as that bastard Naraku's dead, I'll make you my mate Kagome."


	48. Conversion

Title: Conversion

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing: Miroku/Kagome

Rating: MA

Prompt: #34 - Virtue was not convenient [Lime Table]

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or it's characters, or any of it's awesomeness. And I definitely do not make any money from these works of fiction.

Written for Citrus Taste's Lime table prompt #34: Virtue was not convenient.

* * *

**Conversion**

* * *

Miroku had left the village only minutes before. He had walked north along the path that cut through the center of the village. Kagome had waited impatiently, trying her best to not let it show. Deciding that enough time had elapsed she gave a weak excuse to Sango and Shippo before heading down the path that led to the well that transported her back and forth between this time and her own. It was important that they leave separately and never in the same direction. Though, one would have to be incredibly dense not to add two and two together. They always managed to disappear and reappear close to the same time. Kagome would arrive first, though she left last. Miroku's walk was longer then hers. She paced in front of the old weather-warn well. Her eyes always focused on the tree line. She didn't have to wait long before his familiar black and purple robes caught her eye. Her breathing immediately became heavy with anticipation. In just a few strides they were in each other's arms. Virtue was just simply not convenient when they managed to find opportunities to be alone together. They both knew what they wanted, and there was never enough time. By the time they actually met each other at their predetermined meeting spot, both were worked up. Lips crashed together roughly. Their kiss hard and deep, tongues demanding. Hands fumbled with clothes hurriedly, the discarded garments falling to the ground at their feet. Tender moments were a luxury they couldn't afford.

Kagome knelt, pulling Miroku down with her. He wasted no time in slipping his hands through the waistband of her panties and slid them down her thighs and as she moved onto her back, he removed them completely. He moved his body over hers, settling between her legs. Kagome sucked in a breath as he positioned himself at her entrance. His lips found hers as he buried himself deep within her slick passage in one thrust. Both groaned at the friction his movements caused. She clung to his forearms as she raised her hips to meet his every thrust. Their movements were rushed as everything else with this encounter. Miroku began making quick shallow thrusts with his hips, a low groan escaping his lips, his eyes closing. Kagome moved against him urgently as a familiar tightening began to build in her lower abdomen. With a few more hard thrusts the tension snapped, Kagome crying out her rapture. With a guttural cry Miroku gripped her hips, holding her tightly against him as he too was pulled into the bliss of release. He collapsed on top of her, mindful of his weight, their breathing ragged as their bodies shook slightly. No words were spoken. None were needed.


	49. Snow Bunny

Title: Snow Bunny

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Teacup [#09 At First Tweak]

Rating: G

Genre: Humor

Warnings: Not a thing

Word Count: 300

Summary: [AU] Snowboarding is fun…right?

**

* * *

**

**Snow Bunnny**

* * *

Kagome flopped on her back with a defeated sigh. She could feel the coolness of the snow beneath her many layers of clothing. She was hot, sore, and frustrated. Why had she suggested this? It had been nothing but misery all morning. She had been having a wonderful time since she and Inuyasha had arrived at The Teacup Lake Lodge. That was until Inuyasha decided it was time for her to learn how to snowboard. She had spent the morning screaming, falling, and cursing. Now all she wanted to do was head back to their room and take a nice hot bath. A spray of snow flew over her and she welcomed it's iciness as a portion of it landed on her exposed cheeks. Laughter reached her ears as a shadow fell over her face.

"You're never going to learn if you can't manage to stay off your butt."

She reacted quickly, gripping a hand full of snow in her gloved hand and threw it at Inuyasha. She didn't bother to look as she threw it, but knew it had hit her desired target when he growled.

"I'm trying to help." He said wiping snow from his jacket.

"No, you're not. You're flying down the hill on your own snowboard laughing it up every time I fall."

"But you're so cute when you fall. Come on." He offered her his hand and helped her up back up to her feet. Steadying her as she found her balance on her board. "Try again. If you can reach the bottom with out falling down we'll call it a day."

"You're buying me a hot chocolate at the lodge." She demanded as she readjusted her goggles and beanie. "In a _huge _mug."

"Okay."

"And I want a massage."

"Okay." He agreed smiling.

* * *

A/N: Written for At First Tweak's prompt #09: teacup


	50. Within The Shadows

Title: Within The Shadows

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Rating: M

Prompt: #3 - Vampire Loving [Lime Table]

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or it's characters, or any of it's awesomeness. And I definitely do not make any money from these works of fiction.

A/N: Don't read if you're squeamish about blood. Oh and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Written for Cirtus Taste's Lime table prompt #3: Vampire Loving

* * *

**Within The Shadows**

* * *

He had thought of nothing but this moment for weeks, waiting until the time was perfect had been essential. He watched as she walked across the campus alone, trying her best to stick to the lighted walkways. He knew her routine well and soon she would deviate from the path, and the safety of the light, in favor of taking a shortcut to her dorm. She shoved her hands into her jacket and snuggled into her scarf in an attempt to ward off the chilly October air. She stepped from the walkway unaware of what lurked in the shadows, waiting for her on this moonless night. As she neared him he tensed anticipating the attack. He had been careful enough to take extra precautions for she was no normal human, but a miko. He had masked his aura and it had paid off, she didn't sense him. He grinned as she walked even closer to the brick building that hid him. As she passed within feet of him he sprung, reaching out and slipping one hand over her mouth to muffle her screams while the other wrapped around her waist in a vice-like grip. She clawed at the hand that covered her mouth, screaming, as he drug her into the black shadows. He spun her around and pressed her harshly into the brick building behind her, pinning her arms above her head. He continued to hold his hand over her mouth as he studied her. She was terrified. Tears sparkled in her eyes and her heart was pounding rapidly within her chest. He let her arms go and was pleased that they fell to her sides and her feet stayed rooted to the spot with fear. He gripped the zipper of her jacket and slowly pulled until it was completely unzipped. He pushed the thick garment off of her left shoulder, then yanked her scarf from her neck, exposing it. She whimpered as he tenderly ran his thumb over her pulse point. Her blood rushed through her veins, calling to him. He pressed his body against hers, trapping her against the wall. She closed her eyes tightly as he dipped his head, bringing his lips to her neck. He traced the curve of her neck with his tongue before reaching her pulse point once more. He pressed his fangs into her tender flesh and she moaned. Wait. _Moaned_? He pulled away from her neck, letting his hand fall from her mouth. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked confused.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, the cold air making her breath visible.

He hesitated. This wasn't how his _prey _was suppose to react.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked and he cursed under his breath.

"You knew." He said, his voice laced with disappointment.

"Not until you licked me." She answered smiling.

He sighed and stepped away from her.

"I really didn't know until then." She attempted to apologize. "I really thought you were a blood-sucking vampire."

His eyes fell onto the two tiny dots of blood that had risen where his fangs had pierced her skin seconds ago. He smirked, something her human eyesight could not see in the darkness of the alley.

"Are you over this particular fantasy then Kagome?"

She laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards her.

"You're so sweet." She cooed before pressing her lips to his briefly. "Grabbing me on a moonless night, dragging me into the shadows, and attempting to bite me."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Anything for you." He said softly before kissing her.

"Mmm? Really?" She asked coyly as her hands traveled down the front of his coat.

"Yes." He answered though he eyed her cautiously.

"I could use some loving Mister _Vampire_." She laughed, the sound light and unmistakably feminine. "It's such a cold night."

"Hn. Then let us see what we can do to remedy this situation." He smirked as he pulled her into his arms.

Her hands fisted in the front of his coat as his hands roamed up and down her back underneath her jacket. He nuzzled her neck and she gave him the access he wanted. His fangs scrapped over the wounds he had inflicted earlier and her breath caught. One of her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer. He took a deep breath, the scent of her blood and arousal causing havoc with his own heart rate.

"Bite me." She begged, her voice raw.

He smirked against her neck before complying to her wishes. His fangs sank easily into her tender flesh, her blood spilling on his tongue. She moaned and swayed slightly. His strong arms held her steady as he lapped up the thin trail of blood that had begun to travel down her neck. Though he wore a coat he could feel her warm breath against his shoulder as he tenderly licked the wounds on her neck. Her breathing was still uneven as he pulled away from her neck, leaning back so that he could look at her.

"Dorm." She breathed. "Now."

He nodded, feeling the same urgent need he knew she felt, and scooped her into his arms. He sprinted across the grounds towards her dorm knowing there was a real possibility that he would get caught. It didn't matter. It would be worth it.


	51. Two Sides

Title: Two Sides

Fandom: Inuyasha

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Fanfic_Bakeoff Secret Ingredient #2: Tangle

Word Count: 281

Rating: M

Summary: [CU] Kagome sees an unexpected side of Miroku. [Miroku/Kagome]

Warnings: Sexual situations

**TWO SIDES**

Kagome mentally slapped herself. How had things gotten to this point? Miroku had been flirting with her and making suggestions that had her blushing like always. Sure, she had flirted back. She was a teenage girl for Pete's sake! But she never imagined all that innocent flirting, on her part, would have led her to where she was now, trapped between a tree and Miroku's body as he ravished her mouth. His hands were everywhere at once, touching just the right spots that made her knees feel weak. He broke their kiss in favor of removing her top and accomplished the task quickly. Kagome gasped as he took one of her breasts in his mouth for the first time. She gripped his shoulder tightly with one hand, the other tangling in his hair in an attempt to pull him closer. She knew she should be stopping this before it went any further, but it was difficult with the new sensations he was invoking within her.

"Miroku," She murmured, gripping his hair to force him away from her. "I- We shouldn't-"

"Are you frightened?" He asked moving so that she had to look up at him once more.

"No, I just-"

"If you're not ready," He said softly, brushing her hair from her eyes. "Then we'll stop."

Kagome was shocked into silence. She never expected Miroku to be so caring, especially in a situation like this. She always imagined him being the kind to take what he wanted when the opportunity arose. She smiled before kissing him softly.

"Thank you," She whispered against his lips.

"Perhaps next time," He gave her a lusty smirk that had her second guessing her previous thoughts.


	52. Need You Now

A/N: Here's another oneshot that I've decided needed to be here. ;)

Title: Need You Now

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome

Rating: Adult

Prompt: Citrus_Taste: 9-No more teasing, baby [Lime Table]/13-Doggie-Style [Kink Table]

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters, or any of its awesomeness. And I definitely do not make any money from these works of fiction.

**NEED YOU NOW**

"Fuck me. Now," Kagome panted.

Sesshomaru pulled away from the curve of her neck, his hand stopping its steady rhythm between her thighs as he looked down on her. "I'm sorry, what?"

Kagome gave a frustrated growl, she didn't want to get into this right now. She wanted him, she knew he wanted her, and after a week of nothing more then foreplay she was at her breaking point. "I want you to shove me against this wall and _fuck me _until I can't walk anymore."

"Oh?" He asked amused. With the both of them having to cram for finals the previous week, they hadn't had time for anything more then heavy petting. Sesshomaru seriously needed a release and apparently Kagome did also. He smirked, "This wall right here?" Both of his hands gripped her hips as he shoved his body against her, crushing her between his body and the wall she had been leaning against.

"Yes," Kagome smiled, her eyes closing with the familiar weight of him against her. His warm skin against her own. She was thankful that he had shown up early, while she was changing for their date, it meant there was less clothing between them now.

Within the first minute of him being in her dorm room she had relived him of his shirt, leaving him clad only in his jeans. Much in the same way he had removed her bra, leaving her dressed only in her red lace panties.

His lips found hers and he kissed her deeply, pulling a tiny moan from her. Her hand fisted in his long silvery hair, pulling him closer, demanding more. He complied but only for a few seconds before leaving her soft lips in favor of kissing his way down her neckline to her collarbone. He nipped at her skin, enjoying the way she gasped. His head inclined further until he took one of her breasts in his mouth. She squirmed under his assault and he gently bit on one taught nipple. She moaned something unintelligible as her fingers tightened their grip on his hair.

"Sesshomaru, _please_," She begged, using the grip she had on his hair to pull him away from her chest. "No more teasing, baby," She ground her hips into his to

emphasize her point. Her need.

"Say it," He prompted as he brushed his lips against hers.

She grinned, knowing exactly what he wanted to hear, "Fuck me."

"Mmm," He mumbled before capturing her lips again. He couldn't fathom the reason for it, maybe because she normally _never _cussed, but he _loved _it when she asked him that way. Her voice seductive, demanding.

His next move was so quick it left her reeling. One second she had been pressed between him and the wall, his mouth devouring hers, and now she was on the floor staring up at him as he smoothly pulled her panties down her sculpted thighs. He tossed her last remaining garment somewhere in the vicinity of her bed.

"On your knees," He demanded softly as he began unzipping his jeans.

Kagome complied, her body shuddering with anticipation. His strong hands gripped her slim hips as he slowly eased his length into her. They both groaned with his tortuously-slow movement. Knowing neither wanted to drag this out, he started a demanding pace, pulling almost completely out before slamming into her once again. His right hand slipped from her hip and moved so that he could stroke her clit, forcing her closer to her orgasm. Kagome alternated between whimpering his name and sounds that could hardly be called words. His other hand slid up her back, pressing her back and shoulders down until her forehead rested on the floor. All the while he continued to slam into her, pushing them both towards the edge of bliss.

"Sess-" Kagome's gasp caught in her throat as her body tensed with her orgasm, her hands clawing at the carpet desperately.

An almost feral growl was ripped from Sesshomaru as he too reached his release. He continued to pump slowly, dragging out their pleasure. Kagome was panting beneath him as he wrapped his arms around her chest and pulled her to him.

"Well?" His breath was raspy in her ear.

"Mmm," She breathed deeply, her head falling back onto his chest. "What time is our reservation?"

He grinned, completely in agreement with where she was going. "Eight. We have another hour."

"An hour huh?" She whispered tilting her head so that she could kiss him.


	53. Bedroom Banter

Title: Bedroom Banter

Fandom: Inuyasha

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Fanfic_Bakeoff Secret Ingredient 4: Willful/Citrus_taste #20: No Humor in My Tone

Word Count: 234

Rating: M

Summary: [CU] Kagome does her best to evade Sesshomaru. [Sesshomaru/Kagome]

Warnings: A smidgen of adult content

**BEDROOM BANTER**

"Stop this game of yours and get into bed," Sesshomaru said sternly.

"No," Kagome said defiantly, even going so far as to stick her tongue out at him. "Not until you ask nicely."

"I should not have to _ask_ you at all, _mate_," he slid from the bed intent on catching her and dragging her back with him if needed.

Kagome smiled, appreciating the view his sculpted body gave her. He was within arm's reach when she snapped out of it and danced away out of his grasp.

"Your wooing technique could use some help," she teased from a few feet away.

"Kagome," he began as he dashed towards her, trapping her between his body and the stone wall behind her before she could blink. "Shall I take you here, against this wall?"

He enjoyed the way she shivered with his words. "You're teasing, you wouldn't-"

"There was no humor in my tone."

Kagome met his heated gaze for only a second before she wriggled out of his grasp and leapt towards the bed. Sesshomaru was right behind her, trapping her once more with the weight of his body.

"Must you always be so willful?" He asked before kissing his way down her neck.

"You know it's your favorite thing about me," she whispered trailing her hands down his back to grip his butt.

"It is most certainly not," he grinned against her neck.


	54. Moonlit Secrets

Title: Moonlit Secrets

Author: Niftypaint24

Rating: Adult

Prompt: IYHedonism week 99-Fuck Like A Ninja

Characters: Sango and Sesshomaru

Genre, AU/Canon, etc.: Romance-ish. I guess there's some fluff in there as well. Canon

Words: 484

Summary: A secret meeting on a moonlit night.

A/N: _Winner _of second place in IYHedonism's week 99 theme: Fuck like a ninja.

**MOONLIT SECRETS**

Sango moved as silently as the night itself, all but invisible within the shadows. She was tapping into skills years of training had perfected as she moved closer to the secret hot springs. The moon was full, though hidden behind sporadic clouds, and it made her more aware of everything around her. The fact that there were no other sounds filling the night, except her own quiet breathing, caused a warning bell to sound in the back of her mind and her hand gripped her katana. She glided from the shadows of the trees and carefully stepped over the rocks that surrounded the tiny hot spring. With her back pressed against a large boulder, she inched around it so she could get a better view of the warm pool of water. The water was still other then it's lazy current and completely void of any person. Her eyes scanned the shoreline and found it bare. Where was he? He should have been there.

"Slayer," came his voice from behind her. She turned slowly towards him as the cloud cover parted and the moonlight caught the smooth lines of his naked skin.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed at the sight of his body.

They moved closer to one another without a conscious thought of having moved at all. His hand brushed against the inside of her wrist sending a tingling sensation through her body. This was the moment she had been anticipating since their last encounter, the breath before the kiss. The half second that bled into hours before his lips brushed against hers. She melted into his embrace as he deepened their kiss, dominating her in a familiar way. Their motions were just as rushed as they always were when they first touched. He released his grip on her lower back in favor of removing her katana and worked quickly to rid her of her skin-tight slayer's attire. He drank in the sight of her, naked before him beneath the pale moonlight, her toned body covered in the scars that came from her life as a demon slayer. Knowing they should have been enemies made the passion between them even more intense. It flowed between them, an urgent need that pounded in their veins. Their bodies met once more in the most intimate of ways. Growls and panted moans spoke volumes in a language as old as the earth itself. When they were together there was only want and need. Passion and heat. It was only them, clinging to one another like a life-line, lost completely in a hazy mist of desire. Their stolen moments were few and far between, but every second of them sizzled with an intensity that left them breathless. Whispers of a promised return filled their minds as they parted regretfully, long before the feeling of one another's touch had time to fade, each slipping into the shadows of the concealing night.


	55. Tears

Title: Tears

Fandom: Inuyasha

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Fanfic_Bakeoff Secret Ingredient 6: Shine

Word Count: 191

Rating: G

Summary: [CU] He's there for her when another isn't. [Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha]

Warnings: There's a touch of angst

**TEARS**

Miroku watched Inuyasha and Kagome's shouting match with a concerned frown. It ended as their battles usually did, with Inuyasha shouting something hateful before disappearing into the surrounding trees. After watching Inuyasha flee Miroku turned his attention on Kagome. She stood across the tiny camp from him. Her back was rigged and her hands were balled into fists, as she turned to face Miroku. He knew Inuyasha's hurtful words had cut her deep. Her eyes shined with unshed tears and her chin quivered as she willed herself not to cry. With a sympathetic smile, Miroku held his arms wide as he moved towards her and Kagome fell into his comforting embrace with a sob. He gently rubbed a soothing hand down her back as her hands fisted into the front of his robes, her tears soaking the fabric. He whispered reassuring words to her as he silently cursed the hanyou for making her cry once again. One day Kagome would realize that she needn't put up with his lashing out, and when that day came, maybe, if the Gods were fair, Inuyasha would feel some of what he put Kagome through.


	56. New Plastics

Title: New Plastic

Fandom: Inuyasha

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Fanfic_Bakeoff Secret Ingredient 6: Shine

Word Count: 297

Rating: G

Summary: [AU] Simple things can make you the happiest. [Kagome, Sesshomaru, Koga]

Warnings: Some OOCness

A/N: This sort of randomly finds a place with Dirt. Howerver, I posted it here 'cause it's only a drabble and doesn't really fit in anywhere as far as where the fic is right now. ;)

**NEW PLASTIC**

Kagome waited impatiently for Koga to bring her present out from the garage, with Sesshomaru standing behind her, covering her eyes with his hands so she couldn't peek.

"Okay," Koga said and Sesshomaru removed his hands.

Kagome grinned and practically ran towards Koga.

"I haven't modified anything," Koga stated.

Kagome smiled as she ran her hand down the length of her new 250 Suzuki. There was just something about a new bike, the smell of the never-been-used tiers, the shiny new plastics, freshly applied stickers, that sang to her.

"I wanna ride it," she glanced at Sesshomaru before pulling on the helmet Koga handed her.

"Just try not to crash it," Sesshomaru teased, moving so that he could hold onto the handlebars to steady the bike as Kagome threw her leg over it and attempted to kick-start it.

As all new bikes are, it was stubborn and it took Kagome a few tries before the engine finally kicked to life. She let it idle for a minute, twisting the throttle every once and awhile. Satisfied that it had warmed up enough, she held in the clutch with her left hand as she pressed down on the shifter with her left foot. She took off smoothly, quickly shifting through gears as she headed towards the practice track.

"I think she likes it," Koga mused.

"She's definitely easy to please," Sesshomaru commented.

Kagome returned several minutes later, herself and her new bike covered in mud from racing around the newly watered down track. She pulled her helmet off and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, taking the helmet from her.

"I got it all dirty," she huffed, causing the other two to laugh. "It doesn't look new anymore."

"It's nothing a hit with the pressure washer won't fix," Sesshomaru smiled.


	57. Lessons in Behavior

Title: Lessons in Behavior

Fandom: Inuyasha

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Fanfic_Bakeoff Secret Ingredient #7: Dazed

Word Count: 179

Rating: T

Summary: [CU] Sesshomaru has a lot to learn. [Sesshomaru, Kagome]

Warnings: None

**LESSONS IN BEHAVIOR**

Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome, honestly confused. The initial contact of her hand against his cheek hand left him dazed and had him wondering where he had gone wrong.

"Don't _ever_ do that again!" Kagome yelled angrily, her face red with embarrassment. _'Unless I want you to._' She added in her mind.

Sesshomaru blinked at her, still unsure why she was so upset. Was what he had done such a grievous offense that it warranted her striking him? It should not have been.

"I don't understand," Sesshomaru began, the words feeling foreign on his tongue. "Is that not how the males of your species show their affection?"

Kagome balked. "No!" she hissed. "Where did you get that idea?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, but his eyes strayed further up the trail to Miroku's retreating back and that was answer enough for Kagome.

Kagome sighed heavily, her anger faltering. "Look Sesshomaru, whatever you see Miroku doing, you should probably do the _exact_ _opposite_."

Sesshomaru nodded minutely and Kagome wondered how he could have been surprised that she'd slapped him. Obviously he hadn't been paying attention when Miroku had been slapped dozens of times for grabbing her and Sango's butts.


	58. Silver Screen Goddess

Title: Silver Screen Goddess

Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Perfect (dokuga contest weekly perfection #100)

Genre: Romance

Rating: M

Warnings: Adult themes

Word Count: 100

Summary: [AU] Sesshomaru waits for his date.

A/N: Written for Dokuga_contest's milestone 100th weekly perfection theme!

**SILVER SCREEN GODDESS**

Sesshomaru reminded himself that it wouldn't be suitable to be caught drooling in public. Kagome had just stepped from her limo, dressed in a sexy black evening gown, and Sesshomaru wondered how disappointed she would be if they slipped away from this _one _opening night. At that moment he'd much prefer to take her home and ravish her as if they were the last two beings on earth. Kagome glanced around the theater's crowded entrance and gave Sesshomaru a tiny smile. The paparazzo's cameras flashed as Sesshomaru's perfect goddess made her way towards him and slid into his comfortable embrace.


	59. Winter's Kiss

Title: Winter's Kiss

Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Early (dokuga contest weekly perfection #101)

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Warnings: Fluff

Word Count: 200

Summary: [CU] Kagome has Sesshomaru right where she wants him.

**WINTER'S KISS**

The first snow of winter had come earlier then anyone had seen in decades. It covered the landscape, transforming it into a glittering white wonderland. It's deep drifts made traveling impossible and its thick blanket ruined crops that were close to the final harvest before winter set in. The mistress of the western palace couldn't have been happier to see the snow however. The snowfall brought something important to her; her mate. It was only the second winter that Kagome had been mated to Sesshomaru, but she already knew him well. When the snows set in, Sesshomaru stayed at home and more importantly, in bed. They would spend every night and most of everyday lost in one another's embrace, tangled in the silken sheets, keeping one another warm in ways a fire's flame couldn't hope to duplicate. It was pure indulgence at its most basic level. Hours blended into days with neither leaving their bedchamber for anything more then the most simplistic needs. Kagome found herself wishing it snowed year round, almost praying for it. For as the first flakes of winter's kiss fell upon the land, freezing everything it touched, it only brought warmth to her and her mate.


	60. Two Versions of One

Title: Two Versions of One

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Give and Take (iyfic_contest week 222)

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Word Count: 786

Character(s): Kagome, Inuyasha

Warnings: Fluffiness and a wee-bit-o-language

Summary: Though it may take awhile, a guy will finally get a clue. [CU setting]

**TWO VERSIONS OF ONE**

Kagome had huffed and mumbled to herself during the entire length of her walk, which was more of a stomp, towards the Bone Eater's Well. Her ranting mostly consisted of one topic; how stupid boys were, especially ones of the hanyou variety. How could Inuyasha expect her to constantly give everything she had to him, but never give anything back to her in return? At least not in the ways she wanted. She wanted him to be there for her emotionally. Running around the countryside with crazy monsters trying to eat you at every turn wasn't exactly something that was easy for a girl to handle. Sure, Inuyasha came running to her rescue when she got into to trouble, and let's be honest; that happened a lot.

"Ugh!" Kagome growled tossing her legs over the lip of the well. "Stupid, _stupid _Inuyasha," she continued to rant as she jumped, letting the magic she could never explain surround her and take her back to her own time.

After only a second, her feet touched solid ground once again as the magic dissipated.

"I'm not _ever _going back," she promised herself as she climbed the ladder out of the well. "He can just find the stupid shards himself!"

"Kagome?"

Kagome halted, recognizing the voice. It was missing the gruffness she was used to, but it was still him. He stood silhouetted in the doorway of the well house.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"I needed to talk to you," Inuyasha said cautiously, taking a step back as Kagome neared the doorway.

"When you took off five minutes ago, you sure didn't want to talk to me."

"It was five minutes ago for you," Inuyasha said with a slight grin. "It's been slightly over five hundred years for me."

"Oh," Kagome breathed, her anger fading a little.

She notice for the first time that Inuyasha was dressed rather stylishly in black slacks and a red dress shirt. She tossed her backpack onto the gravel path and folded her arms across her chest, determined to not give in easily. She was still mad at him damn it!

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" she asked and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the underlying hostility in her tone. She was just as fiery as he remembered.

"First of all, I'm sorry."

"Smart choice. Maybe you should go through the well and tell your old self that."

"I doubt that I would listen," he joked. "After you left that day, today, you didn't come back."

'_Good' _Kagome thought, happy with herself for sticking to her guns.

"After two miserable weeks with Miroku and Sango, I left and was completely miserable by myself," he continued. "I think you would have been proud, it only took me three weeks to figure out what the problem was. I missed you. Not having you around was awful."

Kagome blinked. Other then his ears missing, which she assumed was because of some kind of concealment spell, he looked and sounded like Inuyasha; but he _couldn't _be him. He was so mature.

"Five hundred years is a long time to consider what you did wrong," he laughed softly. "And trust me, I spent practically that entire time considering it. This is what I came up with," he took a deep breath and waited for Kagome to nod for him to continue. "I was a complete adolescent jerk. I only thought about myself. I was so concerned about being hurt by someone that I didn't care if I hurt other people. All you ever did was give, and all I did in return was take. A relationship can't work that way. It has to be an even balance."

"Wow," was all Kagome could manage to say in reply. Silence hung between them for almost a full minute before she asked, "You waited five hundred years to tell me that? Why didn't you show up before?"

"I couldn't exactly come out and apologize for something I hadn't done yet. Although, I have plenty to apologize for other then this last incident, I had to wait until now. I know you might need some time to work through what you're feeling, but I hope we can start over. I want to make things right between us."

Kagome could only nod. Five hundred years had done amazing things for Inuyasha. Why couldn't she have met this version first? He stepped towards her and casually touched her arm before gently kissing her cheek. He inhaled deeply and smiled.

"I missed you," he said softly. "I'll come back in a few days."

He turned and left Kagome standing there, slightly flushed from their intimate moment.


	61. Waiting, Wanting

Title: Waiting, Wanting

Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Tame (dokuga contest weekly perfection 102)

Genre: Hentai/Comedy

Rating: Adult

Warnings: Adult Content

Word Count: 300

Summary: [CU] Sesshomaru leaves Kagome wanting more.

**WAITING, WANTING**

Sesshomaru was quick in ridding both himself and Kagome of every scrap of cloth that kept their skin hidden from one another. Never one to waste time, for they never had more then a few moments alone together, he eased Kagome to the soft ground beneath him. Sesshomaru took pleasure in being able to make Kagome moan his name; and so he latched onto one nipple, her other breast under the onslaught of his hand. His hands roamed over her body freely, committing her every curve to memory, loving the feeling of her soft flesh beneath his fingertips, and leaving Kagome feeling as if she was on fire.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whimpered with desire.

Sesshomaru disregarded her, he was going to make her beg for him. He adored the fact that she was a fiery lover, but she needed to learn that her place was beneath him. And if driving her wild with need was how he could tame her, then so be it. He moved between her legs, just far enough away to make her cry out with frustration.

"Please," Kagome begged, her hands gripping at his hips.

Sesshomaru's features gave away that he was enjoying himself. He placed his hand on her lower abdomen, halting her from lifting her hips towards his.

"_Please_, I can't wait any more," Kagome panted as his hand slipped lower to cup her sex.

"My little miko," Sesshomaru murmured in her ear affectionately before lowering his body to hers.

Kagome jolted awake, unsure of what had woken her.

"Dang it," She whined sleepily. "I was only dreaming."

"It must have been some dream," Miroku commented with a sly grin. "Inuyasha took off about two minutes ago, his face red with embarrassment."

Kagome groaned in mortification and yanked her sleeping bag back over her head.


	62. Out in the Open

Title: Out in the Open

Author: Niftypaint24

Theme: Sneak (iyfic_contest week 223)

Genre: Romance

Rating: M

Word Count: 165

Character(s): Sango, Miroku

Warnings: Nudity and a tad of OOCness

A/N: Winner of 2nd place at iyfic_contest for week 223! :D

Summary: Old habits are hard to break. [CU]

**OUT IN THE OPEN**

Sango sighed with pleasure as she relaxed against the warm rocks of the hot spring. The shrubbery directly across from where she sat rustled, causing her to grin.

"You know Miroku, you don't have to sneak around in the bushes," Sango said, her voice sultry. "You could join me."

Miroku's head suddenly appeared over the thick green bushes he had been using as cover, a wide smile plastered across his face. Sango eased into the water a little more and closed her eyes in contentment, smiling when she heard Miroku rush out of the shrubs and begin to remove his clothing. He splashed into the water and eagerly waded his way across. When he reached Sango, he paused for a moment, drinking in the sight of her naked body before kneeling in front of her.

"I could die a happy man," Miroku breathed as his hands began to wander over Sango's exposed flesh beneath the water, causing her to give a little gasp of delight.


	63. Try Not To Try

Title: Try Not to Try

Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Palm (dokuga contest weekly perfection #103)

Genre: Comedy

Rating: M

Warnings: Adult themes

Word Count: 400

Summary: [CU] Sometime you just don't want to know.

A/N: This is a follow up to _Waiting, Wanting _

**TRY NOT TO TRY**

The sun was beginning to rise as Miroku stoked the fire. Inuyasha sat a few feet away, contemplating how far they would get that day in their hunt for Naraku and the jewel shards. Kagome shifted in her sleeping bag and drew both Inuyasha and Miroku's attention. Both were a little surprised, Kagome wasn't usually an early riser. When she didn't actually get up, both returned to their tasks, knowing Kagome had drifted back to sleep. The morning was still and the quiet sound of Kagome's breathing was easy for Inuyasha to pick up. At first he didn't think anything of it, he'd become accustomed to her breathing patterns, but then she gave a tiny gasp and her breathing became a little more labored. His eyes wandered to her sleeping form just as Kagome shifted within her sleeping bag and gasped again. Instantly he was concerned. Maybe she was sick? Then Kagome moaned and not in a way that someone sick or in pain would. No, this moan was reserved for something _completely _different. On an average day, it might have taken him a little longer to figure it out, but he happened to catch Miroku's movement as he turned to look in Kagome's direction and the smirk on the monk's face left little doubt that he was thinking something perverted.

Kagome whimpered softly and mumbled something Inuyasha couldn't make out. The tone of her voice did something funny to him. He felt warm and kinda…tingly. Obviously Kagome was having some kind of dream where she was… The thought had Inuyasha shivering though it wasn't cold and his claws digging into his palms. Kagome moaned and he closed his eyes. Images of him being the one to bring her pleasure sprang forth, and Kagome's quiet mewing only fueled his own fantasies.

"It seems as if Kagome's dreaming," Miroku murmured.

Inuyasha nodded though he wasn't really listening to the monk. As far as he was concerned, he wasn't even there. It was just him and Kagome. Kagome moaned a little louder and Miroku chucked. "A naughty dream by the sounds of it."

"_Sesshomaru_," Kagome whimpered.

It was like a bucket of ice water had been thrown on Inuyasha. Unwanted images of Kagome lying with his loathsome half brother flooded his mind and his eyes shot open. Kagome whimpered again, and Inuyasha did the first thing that he thought of; he ran.


	64. Game Time

Title: Game Time

Author: Niftypaint24

Theme: Amateur (iyfic_contest week #224)

Genre: Humor

Rating: T

Word Count: 223

Character(s): Miroku, Kagome

Warnings: Miroku's pervish tendencies

Summary: [CU] Miroku contemplates a change.

**GAME TIME**

Miroku frowned in concentration. The young miko was far better then he had ever imagined. No matter what he did, how cunning he was in his planning, she_ always _managed to avoid him. It didn't matter what the situation was, how carefully he had cornered her, she'd slip from his grasp. What made the whole thing worse was that she didn't even seem to be aware that she was doing it. The tale-tale signs just weren't there. She never sighed in annoyance or gave him glares that could kill him where he stood. No, Kagome was all smiles and laughter; seemingly oblivious to his advances.

Miroku sighed quietly and folded his arms across his chest, watching Kagome carefully as she spread out her blankets for the night. He was rewarded for all his careful watching when Kagome glanced over her shoulder for the briefest of moments. Their eyes locked and color quickly rose on her cheeks before she turned away, returning to her task.

_Well, well. _Miroku thought. _Perhaps I just haven't been paying close enough attention._

Tonight had taught him that he needed to change up his game plan with her. He was no amateur at this game, that was for sure, and he would find a way to woo the miko who always seemed to be just out of his reach.


	65. Fist of Seashells

Title: Fist of Seashells

Fandom: Inuyasha

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Fanfic_bakeoff Secret Ingredient 10: Detail

Word Count: 286

Rating: G

Summary: [CU] Fond memories. [Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken]

Warnings: A little OOC-ish

**FIST OF SEASHELLS**

As Sesshomaru made his way through the forest, along the boarder of his lands, with the ever-faithful Jaken following, he wasn't surprised when he fell into a familiar recurring memory. It was one he thought would fade with time, it had, after all, been decades since Rin had died, but he could clearly remember every little detail.

It was a warm summer afternoon when he had stopped to let Rin rest near the river. She had acted how she always did, running into the river to play, squealing with joy. Jaken had scolded her about it, how the sound would no doubt offend his sensitive ears; but Sesshomaru found that it didn't bother him at all. It was quite the opposite. He had grown to love the sound of Rin enjoying herself as she played. She had spent hours in the river, collecting the discarded shells of freshwater clams and when the sun was setting she finally left the water and padded onto the sandy bank of the river. Rin hurried towards him and stopped, all smiles.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have something for you," she announced and held out her little hands.

"Imprudent girl! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want your filthy shells," Jaken squawked at her.

Sesshomaru glared at him, promising pain, and Jaken shut up. He held out his hand and Rin dumped a handful of tiny shells into it.

The memory left a hint of a smile of Sesshomaru's face and even now he had the shells she had given him all those years ago. He had secretly hung onto everything she had ever given him. The flowers may have wilted, but the pebbles and the tiny shells would last forever along with his memories.


	66. The Promise

Title: The Promise

Fandom: Inuyasha

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Distort (Fanfic_bakeoff Secret Ingredient 14)

Word Count: 208

Rating: T

Summary: [CU] Kagome debates an important decision. [Kagome, Miroku]

Warnings: Miroku being, well, Miroku.

**THE PROMISE**

Kagome unconsciously nibbled at her lip as she thought over her choices. It was a simple decision really; sleep on the hard floor or sleep in a soft bed with Miroku. The monk was hurt, so he most likely wouldn't try anything, but then again, this was _Miroku_. You could always count on him to try and grope you no matter _what _the situation was.

"Kagome," Miroku said softly from the comfort of the bed, his voice distorted from the stab of pain that shot through his side where he had been wounded that morning. "You have nothing to worry about."

Kagome frowned slightly before countering, "There's always something to worry about if you're within reach of my butt."

"I'm injured, and I promise to be the perfect gentleman. I wish to only rest and heal."

_He sounds sincere enough. _Kagome thought before approaching the bed. "You'll keep on your side of the bed?"

"Of course."

"I mean it Miroku, keep your hands to yourself," Kagome warned as she pulled the blankets back and slipped underneath them.

"Kagome, your low opinion of my character wounds me," he responded, giving her an innocent look.

"Trust me, I'll be wounding you a lot more if you touch me," Kagome promised.


	67. Foolish Fool

Title: Foolish Fool

Fandom: Inuyasha

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Foolish (Fanfic_bakeoff Secret Ingredient #18)

Word Count: 259

Rating: T

Summary: [CU] Jaken's overstepped his station. [Kagome, Sesshomaru, Jaken]

Warnings: A touch of FLUFF.

**FOOLISH FOOL**

Kagome hoped that she wasn't being as obvious as she felt, but it was like a magnet was pulling her in. She couldn't avoid it, or _him _rather. Sesshomaru was irresistible she decided as she inched closer to him. He walked only a few feet in front of her, something she was quite proud of considering the almost breakneck pace he insisted on walking. She couldn't stop from gawking at him, nor the flood of thoughts about what his body looked like under all that silk and armor. A shiver ran through her at the thought of running her fingertips over every inch of his skin. Her eyes traveled upward slightly and she focused on his silvery hair. It looked beyond soft and she found herself reaching out to run her fingers through it. Of course she wasn't watching where she was walking, and of course she tripped; colliding into Sesshomaru's backside.

"Crap," she cursed, blushing furiously with her clumsiness. "I'm _so _sorry Sesshomaru."

"You…you foolish fool!" Jaken squawked loudly, appalled at Kagome. "How _dare _you touch Lord Sesshomaru's person-"

Jaken's scolding was cut short when Sesshomaru's boot connected with the back of his head.

"Don not speak on behalf of this Sesshomaru," he ordered coolly before turning to Kagome. "Are you well?"

"Um…yeah. I mean, yes," Kagome stammered, shocked by the softness in Sesshomaru's tone. "Thank you."

He nodded almost imperceptibly then turned and continued walking. Kagome glanced at Jaken, who was still face down in the dirt, then jogged a few feet to catch up to Sesshomaru.


	68. Worth It?

Title: Worth It?

Fandom: Inuyasha

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Foolish (Fanfic_bakeoff Secret Ingredient #18)

Word Count: 218

Rating: T

Summary: [CU] Miroku's up to his old tricks. [Miroku/Sango]

Warnings: Miroku being Miroku.

**WORTH IT?**

It was almost like he had a sixth sense when it came to knowing when Sango was at her most vulnerable, and Miroku was never foolish enough to squander such opportunities. Sango was squatting over Hiraikotsu, tending to the strap that held it to her back when she wasn't using it to defeat demons.

His hand twitched at his side and he smirked, inching closer carefully so he wouldn't get caught before he'd reached his goal. His timing had to be perfect. It'd be a waste to rush in like a fool and wind up slapped silly before he'd had the chance to touch Sango's luscious backside. No, he had enough experience to take it slow. Finally, his hand came into contact with the fabric covering Sango's butt.

Miroku cringed when he heard Sango's sharp intake of breath and knew he should flee for his life when Sango growled 'pervert', but his legs wouldn't obey his command to run. His hands wouldn't raise to help block his head from the blows she rained down upon him.

"Keep your hands to yourself," Sango warned for the millionth time.

"My apologies Sango," Miroku whimpered pathetically.

Sango huffed and returned to her task, leaving Miroku to nurse his aching head.

'It was worth it,' he mused silently. 'It's always worth it.'


	69. To Choose

Title: To Choose

Fandom: Inuyasha

Bonus: Moment, Pace

Team: Fire

Challenge: 21-Time (Fandomwords100)

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Summary: Inuyasha's made up his mind.

**TO CHOOSE**

He would go to her, Inuyasha decided finally. The moment was right. He'd wasted enough time already with his inability to choose. He knew it wasn't fair to her, but he just couldn't bring himself to give up on Kikyo. He hoped Kagome would understand. She would have to, that's all there was to it.

He ran to where he knew Kagome waited, but his pace unintentionally slowed the closer he got. He couldn't do this. He couldn't lead her on anymore, but he couldn't let her go either. He cursed himself for, once again, falling victim to his indecisiveness.


	70. Hold Me, Kiss Me

Title: Hold Me, Kiss Me

Fandom: Inuyasha

Bonus: Travel

Team: Fire

Challenge: 21-Time (Fandomwords100)

Rating: T

Warnings: Spoilers for episode 23

Summary: Kikyo will have him.

**HOLD ME, KISS ME**

_Finally_. He was hers. She had him and she was _never _going to let him go.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, her voice full of false emotion. "Hold me."

Inuyasha squeezed her tighter to him. They sank deeper, traveling further from the girl who held a piece of his heart, but that wouldn't matter much longer. She would soon have all the time in the world to torture him with his love.

"Inuyasha!" the girl cried out and the hanyou's ears twitched.

"Kiss me," Kikyo cooed.

She was desperate to keep her hold on him. She would not let _her _have him.


	71. Through The Well

Title: Through the Well

Fandom: Inuyasha

Bonus: Moment, Travel

Team: Fire

Challenge: 21-Time (Fandomwords100)

Rating: G

Warnings: Spoilers

Summary: Kagome's way of travel is some-what unusual.

**THROUGH THE WELL**

Kagome hopped over the side of the well and fell. She never really got used to not smacking into the ground at the bottom. She, as always, closed her eyes at the last second before she _should _have hit, only to open them again when the darkness faded into something bright. It never failed to leave her awed. How she had managed to become a time-traveling priestess was a complex story, but one she was proud of.

When her feet finally connected with solid ground again, she looked up.

"Oy!" Inuyasha called down to her. "What took you so long?"


	72. Break Time

Title: Break Time

Fandom: Inuyasha

Bonus: Moment, Travel, Pace

Team: Fire

Challenge: 21-Time (Fandomwords100)

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Summary: Not everyone's on board with Inuyasha's pace.

**BREAK TIME**

"Come _on_," Inuyasha pleaded gruffly. "You're wasting time."

"Perhaps if you slowed your pace-" Miroku began, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his cursed hand.

"We have shards to find," Inuyasha interrupted. "We can't stop now."

"We've been traveling for two days straight with very little rest," Miroku implored.

Kagome, deciding she'd had just about enough of this, tossed her backpack on the ground and promptly sat next to it.

"Kagome-"

"Sit boy!"

"That solved that," Miroku commented, stepping around Inuyasha's prone form before taking a seat himself. "Next time we should just start with that."


	73. Again Again

Title: Again Again

Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Tryst (dokuga contest weekly perfection #146)

Genre: General/Humor

Rating: T

Warnings: Slight profanity, and a hinting at adult activities.

Count: 300

Summary: [CU] The little things give you away.

**AGAIN AGAIN**

"Kagome!"

"Oh sh-" The rest of Kagome's comment was muffled by Sesshomaru's hand slipping over her mouth.

Sesshomaru looked at her meaningfully and she nodded; she would keep her mouth shut. No need to help Inuyasha find them, he'd be there soon enough. The next few precious seconds were filled with rushed movements. Clothing was tossed to one another, hurriedly put on, and debris brushed off. Kagome ran her fingers through her hair, wincing every time she snagged on small tangles and twigs. Sesshomaru gently pushed her hands away and skillfully removed the offending bits. Kagome took a step back and held her hands out at her sides.

"Well?" she mouthed and Sesshomaru nodded in approval, it would have to do.

"_Damn it _Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled again.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, Inuyasha sounded closer. Sesshomaru gripped her around the waist and pulled her roughly to his chest, making her thankful he had yet to replace his armor.

"Later," he promised before crashing his lips to hers in greedy kiss.

Kagome's knees went weak and she'd have crumpled to the ground if Sesshomaru's strong arm hadn't kept her upright. Her head swam and her breath was ragged.

'Get it together!' she silently berated herself. 'It was just a kiss.'

She could hear Inuyasha stomping his way towards them, but before she could say anything, Sesshomaru was gone.

"There you are," Inuyasha said, his voice dripping with annoyance. "What the hell-" he cut off mid-sentence when he took in Kagome's appearance.

Her lips were swollen, cheeks bright pink, clothes rumpled, and her hair looked like she hadn't brushed it in a few days. Kagome watched as Inuyasha's expression darkened.

"Wait, Inu-" she stuttered.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled.

"It's not what you think."

"I can't leave you alone for a minute," Inuyasha complained.

* * *

Dokuga Contest Weekly Perfection #146 'Tryst': Winner of 3rd place! :D Posted on July 11th 2011


	74. Cuteness

Title: Cuteness

Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Collar (dokuga contest weekly perfection #147)

Genre: General/Innuendo

Rating: G

Warnings: A bit of innuendo

Word Count: 200

Summary: [AU] The best things in life are free.

A/N: Written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection #147: Collar

**CUTENESS**

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Are you?" Sesshomaru hesitated for a few seconds and Kagome smacked his shoulder with an offended huff. "If you don't want to… if you're not ready-"

"I'm ready, this is just…a big step."

Kagome nodded in agreement. This was a _huge _step in their relationship, one she hoped they were both ready for.

"Black or white? Or both?" Kagome questioned, this was just as much his decision as hers.

"White," Sesshomaru answered quickly, then added, "Female."

Kagome smiled up at him before picking up the only white kitten with a piece of pink ribbon for a collar.

"That's the one?" an elderly woman asked.

"Yes," Kagome answered, cuddling the fluffy kitten which resembled a cotton ball. "Thank you."

The woman nodded and Kagome and Sesshomaru headed across the parking lot to his car.

"We need to come up with a name," Kagome mused.

"I'll leave that to you."

"We'll also need to go to the pet store. She'll need food, and toys, and a bed, and a collar with a bell, and…"

Sesshomaru tuned Kagome out at that point, thinking it was ironic that this _free _kitten was likely going to cost him hundreds.

* * *

Posted on July 17th 2011


	75. Office Shenanigans

Title: Office Shenanigans

Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Blend (dokuga contest weekly perfection #148)

Genre: Comedy

Rating: T

Warnings: Innuendo

Word Count: 100

Summary: Sesshomaru's jumping to conclusions. [AU]

A/N: Beermoney5… you know what you did. ;p

**OFFICE SHENANIGANS**

Sesshomaru was walking past the copy room when voices coming from behind the door caught his attention.

"Kagome-" a male voice pleaded, blending into hers. "I'm coming Inuyasha!"

"Come faster! I don't want anyone-"

Sesshomaru pushed open the door, fully prepared to chew out his secretary and half-brother about having 'relations' at the office, but what he walked in on wasn't what he'd expected. Kagome was leaning over Inuyasha's back with scissors in hand. Inuyasha's face was buried in a paper tray, his tie, and a good portion of his hair, was caught.

"How is that even possible?" Sesshomaru questioned.

* * *

Written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection #148: 'Blend' Posted on July 22nd 2011


	76. The Look

Title: The Look

Fandom: Inuyasha [CU]

Pairing/Characters: Miroku/Sango

Theme: Citrus_Taste Lime Table #36-Graceful Ends

Rating: M

Word Count: 128

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**THE LOOK**

He loved this moment, when she found her release. Sometimes her breathing would escalate until it caught in her throat, or she would moan his name, but the look on her face was what always fascinated him most. She looked so satisfied, so radiant. Her head would fall back, her eyes would close, and her body would arch in the most amazingly graceful way. He would still, letting her ride out her wave of ecstasy, waiting for the best part, when her eyelashes would flutter open once more and she looked at him with such overwhelming love. It meant more to him then he would ever be able to tell to her.

"I love you," he murmured, kissing her delicate pink lips.

She smiled blissfully. "And I you."

* * *

Posted on: July 22nd 2011


	77. Green with Envy

Title: Green With Envy

Theme: True Story (iyfic_contest week 255)

Genre: Humor

Rating: G

Word Count: 280

Character(s): Jaken, Sesshomaru, Rin

Warnings: None

Summary: Jaken can't believe it. [CU]

**GREEN WITH ENVY**

Jaken sat near enough to Sesshomaru that if his lord should need him he could be there in a snap, but far enough as not to annoy him; something Jaken had a tendency to do quite often for reasons unknown to him. Rin, that annoying little human girl that Lord Sesshomaru kept around for some unfathomable reason, ran about the meadow like the fool she was picking flowers and squealing in delight as if she'd never seen such things before. Jaken refrained from reprimanding her, for this too seemed to put him on Sesshomaru's bad side. Rin plopped down, disappearing in the tall grass and was quiet. Jaken had no idea what she was doing, but at least she was finally silent.

Jaken closed his eyes and dozed in the warm spring sunshine. His little nap was soon disrupted however by the sound of Rin's little voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said happily. "Rin made this for you."

Jaken opened his eyes as Rin held out a wreathe of flowers towards Sesshomaru, a massive smile on her face. To Jaken's complete and utter shock, Sesshomaru leaned forward and allowed Rin to place the colorful flowers around his neck, then inclined his head in a silent show of gratitude. Jaken's beak fell open. If he had not just witnessed his lord behaving as such, he never would have believed it. Not in a thousand years. Rin gave Sesshomaru a tiny bow then scampered off again, leaving Jaken glaring at her jealously. His lord had never shown _him _such appreciation. Jaken was the one who would gladly give his life for his lord, not _Rin_. Why was his lord so cruel to him?

* * *

Written for Inuyasha Fic Contest week 255 'True Story' Posted: July 23rd 2011


	78. Attack of the Killer Snake!

Title: Attack of the Killer Snake!

Author: NiftyPaint24

Theme: Dust (dokuga contest weekly perfection #149)

Genre: Humor

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Word Count: 300

Summary: Kagome latches onto someone unexpected for protection. [CU]

**ATTACK OF THE KILLER SNAKE!**

"Eep!" Kagome squealed, flailing her hands in the air and making an uncoordinated jump backwards before grabbing the onto the closest person and jerking them in front of her so she could hide behind them. "Kill it!"

"Miko," Sesshomaru said calmly. "Remove your hands from my person."

Kagome gasped. She hadn't even realized that it was Sesshomaru she'd latched onto, she'd just wanted protection as fast as possible. She yanked her hands away as if she'd been burned. "S-sorry," she stuttered.

Sesshomaru gave her a cool look and ran his hand down his sleeve, removing some invisible speck of dust.

"It's just a _snake _Kagome," Inuyasha scoffed, pointing to the creature as it slithered off the path.

"No need to get hysterical," Miroku added, ginning in amusement.

"I wasn't _hysterical_," Kagome defended.

"You screamed like girl," Inuyasha laughed.

"Well I _am _a girl," Kagome shot back harsher then she intended, then softened her tone. "So that's okay."

"Well, if you're done freaking out now, can we continue?" Inuyasha asked, unable to suppress his smile from the hilarity of her overreaction. It'd been priceless to see the split second of shock on Sesshomaru's face when she'd gripped his sleeve and threw him in front of her.

"Yes," Kagome answered quickly. There was no need to sick around and wait for the snake to return.

Sango took Kagome by the elbow and waited for the others to get a few paces away before she whispered, "What were you thinking? _Sesshomaru?_ He would have done you more harm then the snake."

"He was closest."

"…"

"What? He's bigger then me."

"Send you up against a thirty foot tall badger demon, no problem; but a two foot long snake crosses your path…" Sango teased.

"I don't like snakes," Kagome said simply.

"Apparently," Sango giggled.

* * *

Written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection #149: 'Dust' Posted on August 1st 2011


	79. Recede

Title: Recede

Theme: Meaningful (iyfic_contest week 256)

Genre: General/Angst

Rating: G

Word Count: 188

Character(s): Kagome, Inuyasha

Warnings: Angsty

Summary: Kagome asks Inuyasha to leave. [CU]

**RECEDE**

"I'm not leaving until you agree to come back," Inuyasha insisted.

"No. I'm not coming back." Pink flared around Kagome as her emotions got the better of her. She was fed up with Inuyasha's selfishness and complete lack of sensitivity.

"I know you're mad," Inuyasha said carefully, attempting damage control.

"Leave," Kagome ordered, pointing to the well house. Inuyasha unconsciously took a step backwards. She was serious. "Don't come back." Her tone was softer now, but it still cut through Inuyasha like a dagger.

"Kagome-"

"Save it Inuyasha," she cut across him, giving him a meaningful glare. "All that's waiting for me on that side of the well is more pain. I'm not going back. There's nothing you can say to change my mind. Please, leave."

Inuyasha blinked at her, then his pride took over. "Fine. I won't be back," he spat, turning on his heel and stomping towards the well house calling over his shoulder, "I don't need you. I'll find the shards myself."

Kagome watched his retreating back until he disappeared into the darkness of the well house. "It's for the best," she reminded herself sadly.

* * *

Written for Inuyasha Fic Contest week 256 'Meaningful' Posted on August 3rd 2011


	80. Hello?

Title: Hello?

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: Faint (issekiwa #131)/ Foreign (fandomwords100 #22)

Rating: G

Genre: General

Word Count: 100

Characters: Kagome

Warning(s): Spoiler for episode 1

Summary: Kagome finds herself alone in a strange place. [CU]

**HELLO?**

"Hello?" Kagome called out, peering up at the faint blue sky above. _What happened to the roof? _She wondered. "Grandpa? Sota?"

She waited, but only silence answered her. Apparently, she was going to have to get herself out. She gripped a handful of vines, pausing temporarily to marvel at how she'd made the journey to the bottom in one piece, then began the long ascent towards the top of the well.

"_Finally_," Kagome huffed in relief, pulling herself over the edge. Looking around, nothing was familiar, this place was foreign. Where was the shrine she called home? "Hello?" she whimpered.

* * *

Posted on: August 8th 2011


	81. Time Well Waisted

Title: Time Well Wasted

Theme: Pest (dokuga contest weekly perfection 152)

Genre: Humor/General

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Word Count: 200

Summary: Sesshomaru observes the hunting habits of a miko and child. [CU]

**TIME WELL WASTED**

Sesshomaru sat by and idly watched as Rin and Kagome attempted to sneak up on Jaken. They crawled on their bellies through the grass, a somewhat-pleasing sight since the miko was wearing her outrageously short skirt, getting ever closer to their victim. The miko and child's attempt at stealth was deplorable, what with their noisy crawling and Rin's giggles, but they had the sound of a rushing waterfall and Jaken's carelessness in their favor. With the way the duo had been pestering Jaken all throughout the day, Sesshomaru would have expected him to be on constant alert, yet somehow he had managed to fall asleep with his back against a tree; no doubt his attempt to thwart their attacks.

They were close now, carefully crouching a scant distance from Jaken, prepared to strike. Their attack was surprisingly coordinated, both leaping from their camouflage, shouting loudly in unison. Jaken squawked and fell over, managing to tangle himself in his own limbs. Kagome and Rin shared a laugh at the little demon's expense and performed a movement the miko had called a 'high-five'. Sesshomaru found himself smirking. Their high jinks were oddly enjoyable and an unexpectedly easy way to pass the day.

* * *

Posted on: August 19th 2011


	82. Rainfall

Title: Rainfall

Theme: Around the Corner (iyfic_contest week 257)

Genre: General

Rating: G

Word Count: 199

Character(s): Kagome, Sesshomaru

Warnings: None

Summary: Kagome's caught in the rain. [CU]

**RAINFALL**

Rain trickled down from the ledge just above Kagome's head. She sat with her knees tucked up to the chest, her chin resting on them as she watched rain drip into a puddle. Thunder rumbled through the area causing Kagome to shiver. She was all alone and her body's sudden protest to the cold made her wish that she wasn't. She'd come back early and, unknowingly, into the middle of a big storm. It was dark and she'd gotten lost in her attempt to run to the village. She was in the middle of cursing her bad luck when she happened upon a ledge just big enough for her to crawl under.

There she sat, soaking wet and wishing the rain would let up. Something prickled against her senses and she inched her head out from the cover of the ledge so she could peer around the corners of her makeshift shelter.

'Smart,' she chided herself.

Movement on her right side caused her to turn and she squinted in an attempt to make out the figure slowly moving towards her. She recognized who it was almost immediately.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Miko," he acknowledged, just as surprised.

* * *

**Winner of 3rd Place!** Inuyasha Fic Contest week 257 'Around the Corner' Posted on: August 19th 2011


	83. Hesitant Hero

Title: Hesitant Hero

Theme: Unsung Hero (iyfic_contest week 258)

Genre: General

Rating: G

Word Count: 383

Character(s): Sesshomaru, Kagome

Warnings: None

Summary: Something's off about Sesshomaru. [CU]

A/N: Continuation to Rainfall

**HESITANT HERO**

He was weakened, that was the only explanation for why he had not sensed her before she spoke. He took a moment to genuinely pay attention to his surroundings then, and found that they were alone. Something unusual for the miko. He took in the sight of her, huddled in the dark shadows of a ledge. She was shaking; obviously the cold weather was taking its toll on her inferior human body.

"You are cold." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes. Aren't you?" Kagome's teeth chattered.

"No."

"Oh," Kagome said, once again surprised. Why wasn't he cold? She was freezing sitting under her ledge, while he was out in the pouring rain.

He took one step towards her, and then his right leg buckled, causing him to stumble and go down on one knee. Kagome instantly reacted, jumping to her feet and rushing forward to his side. She gripped his arm, unsure of what to do next.

"Are you alright?" She asked, leaving Sesshomaru taken aback by the concern in her voice. Did she not recall that he attempted to take her life not so long ago?

"This Sesshomaru is…" Sesshomaru hesitated. He was wounded. Grievously enough that he would need to rest for some time, but he could not tell _her _that.

Kagome gasped when she noticed the red stain spreading across his chest. The brightly colored blood was a stark contrast against the white silk. Kagome had to look away from the wound; it looked horrible.

"You're hurt," Kagome stated the obvious.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru said coolly, wondering why he was allowing her to touch him. Perhaps that was due to his weakened state as well. He was feeling worse by the second; each beat of his heart sent more of his life's blood from the wound across his chest.

Kagome ran the back of her hand across her face, trying to get the rain out of her eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama, I think-" her suggestion for them to seek shelter died on her tongue when Sesshomaru's heavy form slumped against her. "Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked timidly, nudging him.

"_Fantastic_," she grumbled, repositioning herself behind Sesshomaru. She gripped him beneath his armpits and began to carefully drag him towards the ledge she'd been hiding under. "Why do these things always happen to me?"

* * *

**Winner of third place!** Iyfic_contest #258: Unsung Hero. Posted on: August 22nd 2011


	84. Smooth Criminal

Title: Smooth Criminal

Theme: Flash (dokuga contest weekly perfection 153)

Genre: Humor/Innuendo

Rating: T

Warnings: Innuendo and nudity

Word Count: 100

Summary: Kagome finds herself down to her last few pieces of clothing. [AU]

**SMOOTH CRIMINAL**

This was it. All or nothing. Literally.

Kagome was down to just her bra and panties, and found herself wishing she'd warn a matching set, or at least colors that coordinated. She'd lost the rest of her clothing in a flash. One minute she was clothed, then POW!, nothing. How did he _do _that?

Sesshomaru smirked and waited for her to show her hand; a pair of eights. He smoothly splayed his royal flush before her and Kagome growled. Actually _growled _as she slipped her hands behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra.

"You cheated," she accused.

* * *

**WINNER of 3rd Place!** Dokuga_Contest's Weekly Perfection #153-Flash Posted on: August 25th 2011


	85. Gawking and Bathing

Title: Gawking and Bathing

Theme: Modesty (iyfic_contest week 259)

Genre: General

Rating: M

Word Count: 238

Character(s): Sango, Kagome, Sesshomaru

Warnings: Nakedness

Summary: Kagome and Sango stumble upon something…incredible. [CU]

**GAWKING AND BATHING**

"It was just a little further I think," Sango said as she pushed aside a low-hanging tree branch.

"I don't know how you remember where these things are," Kagome commented.

"Ah-ha," Sango said happily, stepping through the jungle-like vegetation and into a clearing.

"Finally, I thought we…were never…going to…get…here…" Kagome's sentence trailed off as she took in the hot spring before them, or more importantly, what was _in _the hot spring.

They had stumbled upon none other than Sesshomaru, and he was apparently leaving. He stood waist-deep in the water with his back to them. His long silver hair flowed down his back and pooled on the surface of the water, swaying softly with the current he was creating as he moved. Kagome and Sango both let out little gasps as Sesshomaru stepped from the water, little droplets glistened in the moonlight as they cascaded from his flawless skin.

"Oh Kami," Kagome whispered, taking in Sesshomaru's unbelievably naked form.

Sango couldn't form words, she simply gawked at him, mouth open. Sesshomaru slowly turned towards them then, causing both girls to blush fiercely and whip their heads away. Kagome bit her lip, willing herself not to look back at him. Finally curiosity won over her modesty and Kagome chanced a quick glance. He was gone.

"Where…?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"I can't… That was…" Sango stumbled over her words.

"Incredible," Kagome finished for her, giving her friend a knowing smile.

* * *

**Winner of 2nd Place!** Iyfic_contest week #259-Modesty Posted on: August 29th 2011


	86. In Another's Arms

A/N: Since this is just a smidgen over 500 words… I decided it's going here rather then on its own. :P

Title: In Another's Arms

Theme: Deserving (dokuga contest oneshot 77)

Genre: General/Angst

Rating: M

Warnings: A dog's dirty mind, and there's a touch of angst

Word Count: 509

Summary: He should be the one to hold her in his arms. [CU-Sesshomaru, Inuyasha/Kagome]

**IN ANOTHER'S ARMS**

Sesshomaru watched the seemingly happy couple with disgust. They seemed blissful enough at the moment, but he knew there were cracks in their relationship. Ones he hoped would someday shatter it completely, then he would be there to pick up the pieces of her heart and help her heal. He knew the young miko was in love with his vile hanyou half brother, and he no doubt felt _something _in return, but Sesshomaru knew that the priestess that she resembled really held his heart.

Kagome ran through the lush grass, giggling as she looked back at Inuyasha over her shoulder. He gave chase, letting her outrun him for the moment. She would have been no match for his speed under normal circumstances, but he let her elude him, always a few paces from her. Their little game would have been endearing if it had been some other couple. Sesshomaru probably wouldn't have been so disgusted with it if she had been with someone else even, but she wasn't. She was with _him_. Sesshomaru had wracked his brain in an attempt to come up with a quality that Inuyasha possessed that made her love him so, and always failed. He treated her horribly most of the time. Perhaps she clung to moments like these, where he was kind and showed something resembling love towards her.

Inuyasha finally tired of her game and caught the hem of her shirt, stopping her forward movement and used his leverage to pull her back into him. Kagome squealed in delight and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him in an affectionate embrace.

"Gotcha," Inuyasha growled playfully, smiling as he nuzzled her hair.

Kagome laughed, the melodious sound made Sesshomaru's chest constrict and he looked away from them. It was too painful to watch. When her soft sigh of contentment reached his sensitive ears, his gaze returned to them and he wished he had not turned back. Kagome had repositioned herself in Inuyasha's arms, her delicate hands clutched his haori, pulling him closer as Inuyasha kissed her. Sesshomaru frowned, but did not look away even though he knew he should; even though it felt as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest. His eyes narrowed and his slight frown develop into a loathing scowl. It should have been him holding her in his arms, caressing her back, fisting a hand in her long raven locks, pulling her to him to deepen their kiss. It should have been his name on her lips as she panted, catching her breath. His face she looked up at with such adoration. It should be his bed she warmed each night. His back she clawed at and his name she cried out in ecstasy. Not Inuyasha. He was undeserving of her love and affection. He would never treat her as she deserved, never truly adore her as Sesshomaru could. She would be his one and only, not some replacement.

'I will have her,' Sesshomaru promised himself. 'and she will forget he ever existed.'

* * *

**WINNER of 2nd PLACE!** Dokuga_contest's Oneshot #77-Deserving. Posted on: August 31st 2011


	87. Careful

Title: Careful…

Theme: Wiggle (dokuga contest weekly perfection #155)

Genre: General

Rating: T

Warnings: Inappropriate touching (ohnoes!)

Word Count: 200

Summary: Kagome issues a challenge. [CU]

**CAREFUL…**

"Stay."

It took every ounce of Sesshomaru's patience not to growl. Why did she insist on speaking to him that way? It was degrading. The little temptress rolled her hips seductively, turning her back to him. Kagome glanced at him over her shoulder, making eye contact, and gave him a coy smile before wiggling her butt, treating him to the briefest flash of her undergarments. Sesshomaru's hand instinctively reached out to her, his claws scraping up her naked thigh. Kagome was quick, slapping away his hand before he had the chance to slip it under her skirt.

"No touching," Kagome warned.

This time Sesshomaru could not keep himself from growling. How dare she strike him! Before Kagome had time to register his movement, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her, pulling her back into him forcefully.

"This Sesshomaru will not _stay_, and I shall touch you whenever and wherever I please," he said roughly, nipping at her ear.

Kagome huffed, and after a moment of effort, wriggled out of his grasp. She turned to face him and planted one hand on her hip: a challenge. Sesshomaru did something completely unexpected and caused Kagome reconsider her desire to challenge him; he grinned.

* * *

Posted on: September 9th 2011


	88. Peachykeen

Title: Peachy-keen

Theme: Peach (dokuga contest weekly perfection 156)

Genre: Humor

Rating: T

Warnings: Nudity (well… it's mentioned)

Word Count: 200

Summary: Sesshomaru contemplates Kagome's apparent magnetism for bizarre situations. [CU]

**PEACHY-KEEN**

How did Kagome get herself _into _these messes? It was as if she stayed up into the wee-hours of the morning coming up with them. How else could someone get themselves into such _bizarre _situations?

Kagome was currently swathed in Sesshomaru's haori, drowning in it was actually a more accurate description. Sesshomaru stood just in front of her, shirtless of course, torn between being amused and just flat out curious; two feelings foreign to him before she had entered his life. Kagome had insisted he turn around while she wrapped the garment around her, though the exact reason for it confused him; he had already seen her naked flesh. Now he faced her once more and she squirmed under his gaze.

"Can we _go _now?" She asked, pink tingeing her cheeks.

"If you are comfortable enough to."

"I'm just peachy-keen," she responded, rolling her eyes.

Her phrase was one he had never heard before, but the sarcasm that filled her tone was something he was beginning to get used to.

"Inuyasha's going to have a fit," she complained. "How am I suppose to explain _this _to him?" She clutched the haori.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at her question. How indeed?

* * *

Posted on: October 8th 2011 [HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRAVIS PASTRANA!]


	89. Pile o Leaves

Title: Pile-o-Leaves  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Absent (Fanfic_bakeoff Secret Ingredient #20)  
Word Count: 106  
Rating: G  
Summary: [CU] Kids do the strangest things. [Rin, Sesshomaru, Jaken]  
Warnings: None

**PILE-O-LEAVES**

Rin stomped through the leaves, crushing them into little pieces beneath her feet. She thoroughly enjoyed tossing the tiny bits into the air and letting the multi-colored bits rain down on her. She giggled and squealed in delight, filling the forest with the sounds of a happy child, making it easy for Sesshomaru to find her. Jaken was strangely absent Sesshomaru noticed.

"Rin, where is Jaken?"

Rin's happy mood instantly dissipated. Hanging her head, she pointed to a Jaken-shaped pile of leaves.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" the pile asked and Sesshomaru glanced at Rin with an arched eyebrow, wondering how she had managed to bury the little imp.

* * *

Posted on: October 10th 2011


	90. Apple Cider

Title: Apple Cider  
Prompt: Absent (Fanfic_bakeoff Secret Ingredient #20)  
Word Count: 101  
Rating: G  
Summary: [CU] Cool autumn evenings need 2 things. [Kagome]  
Warnings: None

**APPLE CIDER**

Kagome loved being outside, chilly as it was, under the intense blue sky, breathing in the scents of autumn.

'_It would be the perfect night for a campfire,'_ Kagome mused, taking in the crisp colors of the fall leaves all around her. _'Yep, a fire and some apple cider would be fantastic.'_

The campfire was a given here in the feudal era, they had one nearly every night already, but the apple cider would be a stretch, if not impossible. With a craving for the spiced taste leaving her salivating, Kagome added instant apple cider packets to her mental grocery list.

* * *

Posted on: October 13th 2011


	91. Surprise!

Title: Surprise!  
Prompt: Absent (Fanfic_bakeoff Secret Ingredient #20)  
Word Count: 166  
Rating: T  
Summary: [CU] Sango surprises Miroku. [Miroku/Sango]  
Warnings: Miroku being Miroku

**SURPRISE!**

He was up to his old tricks; it was just something that couldn't be helped. It was ingrained in him as deeply as the need to take a breath. Being around Sango brought out the worst in him Miroku had realized a few days after the brunette beauty had joined Inuyasha's rag-tag group. They had fallen into a routine, the monk and slayer, he'd grope her inappropriately and she'd make him momentarily regret it by slapping him.

So it hadn't been any sort of surprise when Miroku had caressed Sango's backside as she leaned to pick up her water bottle. After the initial contact, Miroku cringed and closed his eyes reflexively; awaiting Sango's normal reaction; but the sting of her slap was unexpectedly absent. Instead he felt her soft lips against his own. Miroku's eyes flew open and Sango pulled away, a tiny grin pulling up one corner of her mouth.

"What's wrong houshi-sama?" she practically purred.

Miroku choked on his reply, which had Sango giggling.

* * *

Posted on: October 13th 2011


	92. Sleazy Bed Track

Title: Sleazy Bed Track  
Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome [AU]  
Theme: Citrus_Taste Lime Table #10-Come to me  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 192  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**SLEAZY BED TRACK **

Sesshomaru blinked, repeatedly, and fought the impulse to rub his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and automatically assumed that his mind was making the whole thing up, thanks to his lack of sleep over the past few weeks. Kagome was on the other side of the room from him, lounging across his bed; or rather it was _their_ bed now that she'd moved in. She was dressed, for lack of a better word, scantily in a black sheer mesh bustier that had a ruffle and lace hem, and soft pink bows on either hip. Her garters were attached to black stockings that came halfway up her tanned thighs, and she wore black heels that Sesshomaru was sure she'd likely fall over in if she attempted to walk in them.

Kagome smirked at him, giving him a sexy come-hither look, batting her long, dark lashes slowly. "Welcome home," she said softly and Sesshomaru had to remember how to breathe, the knowledge of how to suddenly absent. If he'd know this was what would be waiting for him every night, he would have asked Kagome to move in with him _months_ ago.

* * *

Posted on: October 18th 2011


	93. Remedy

Title: Remedy  
Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]  
Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome  
Theme: Citrus_Taste Lime Table #27-Under the roses  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 227  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in any way from these random writings.

**REMEDY**

Kagome tossed her keys onto the catch-all next to the door, and let her purse slip from her fingers and fall to the floor; it had been a _long_ day. She sighed, slipping from her torturous high heels and kicked them away from her with one foot. It was then that she got out of her head long enough to notice that Sesshomaru had not yet greeted her and that the room was dark. Not completely though, tea lights were scattered about the room, and along the staircase that led upstairs. Curious, she followed the trail of flickering lights and found they led into the bathroom of the master suite. There, submerged in the jacuzzi-sized bathtub, complete with rose petals floating on top of the foamy bubbles, was Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled, her woes from a demanding day at work instantly subsided. She was home, and Sesshomaru was going out of his way to be romantic.

"Hi," she said, her tone light, almost on the verge of giggling.

"Hello," Sesshomaru replied, returning her smile. "I thought you could use a relaxing bath."

Kagome slipped her blouse over her head; let her hair fall from its carefully crafted bun. "I doubt I'll be doing much relaxing with you in there."

"No," Sesshomaru agreed with a fanged smirk and a devious glint in his warm golden eyes. "I don't suppose you will."

* * *

Posted on: October 18th 2011


	94. Relax

Title: Relax  
Prompt: Knot (Dokuga_contest Weekly Perfection #161)  
Genre: General  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: Sesshomaru's surprised by his reaction. [CU]

**RELAX**

"Trust me," Kagome soothed, pushing gently on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "It will help."

Sesshomaru didn't like it, but he complied, and moved so that he was laying face down, Kagome's sleeping bag beneath him. His instincts screamed that this was wrong, that he was allowing himself to be too vulnerable, but he did his best to shove the feeling away. Sesshomaru trusted the young miko despite the fact that he should have had the complete opposite reaction; they were supposed to be nemeses after all. Sesshomaru watched out of the corner of his eye as Kagome moved to straddle his back, sitting on her knees, only a small amount of her insubstantial weight resting on his lower back. He tensed reflexively, and Kagome made a soft tisking sound.

"Relax," she murmured, her voice soft, comforting.

Her hands slipped up his back and rest on either shoulder briefly before she began to massage her fingers into his silk-covered flesh. Any reservations Sesshomaru had had before about letting Kagome touch his person melted away as she worked and alleviated a knot of tension at the base of his neck. Sesshomaru was shocked to find himself practically purring beneath her with her every touch.

* * *

WINNER of 2nd place in Dokuga_contest Weekly Perfection #161 'knot'! Posted on: October 22nd 2011


	95. Dance Like No One's Watching

Title: Dance Like No One's Watching  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Bloom (Dokuga_contest Weekly Perfection #163)  
Genre: General  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Spring-time fun! [CU]

**DANCE LIKE NO ONE'S WATCHING**

Sesshomaru winced as piercing laughter filled the air. Rin alone was bad enough, but now, the miko was joining in as well. Sesshomaru absently lifted his hand to touch his ear, just to make sure he wasn't bleeding. The pair of females raced through the field of blooming wildflowers, ripping off the delicate blossoms and tossing them into the air; twirling beneath them as they lost their battle with gravity and fell to the ground once more. This was behavior Sesshomaru had come to expect from Rin, but the miko was a _woman_, and should have been acting as such.

* * *

Posted on: November 13th 2011


	96. Socks

Title: Socks

Character(s): Shippo, Inuyasha, Kagome

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Prompt: Fandomwords100 31 Day December Challenge- Day #5

**SOCKS**

"Ow!" Shippo yelped as Inuyasha bopped him on the head.

"You ate the last bag of chips," Inuyasha growled.

"I'll bring more back with me," Kagome said, picking up Shippo. "You didn't need to hit him."

"Yeah," Shippo agreed, feeling tougher since he was safe in Kagome's arms. "You'll get coal in your socks."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

Kagome giggled, then corrected, "You'll get coal in your Christmas stocking instead of candy."

"Cause you're always picking on me, your stocking is going to be overflowing with coal," Shippo warned, sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha scoffed at the idea.

* * *

Posted on: December 10th 2011


	97. Life of Love

Title: Life of Love  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Warm (Fanfic_bakeoff Secret Ingredient #26) + Music (bonus ingredient)/100colors #63-Orchid  
Word Count: 247  
Rating: G  
Summary: [AU] Sesshomaru's captivated by the bride. [Sesshomaru, Kagome]  
Warnings: None

**LIFE OF LOVE**

Sesshomaru sat at his designated table watching as everyone else enjoyed themselves on the dance floor. His eyes remained on only one person, Kagome, dressed in her white gown, as was the western wedding tradition, orchids in her hair. She was breathtaking, with her dark hair glittering in the starlight. Her warm, happy spirit infected everyone around her; it wasn't difficult to tell that this was likely the happiest day of her life. Her bride's maids clustered around her, dressed in fashionable lavender dresses, dancing to the music of the DJ. Sesshomaru himself wore a black tux, his tie the soft purple color that matched the rest of the wedding party; an orchid that matched Kagome's pinned on his lapel.

Sesshomaru got to his feet seeking a dance with Kagome. She welcomed him with a warm embrace lovingly, and gladly accepted his invitation. He held her gaze, her eyes catching the reflections of the colored Chinese lanterns and held them in their dark blue depths, like fragments of a gaudy rainbow. Again, he was stuck with her beauty. They danced throughout the length of a song before a hand clasped Sesshomaru's shoulder. He didn't need to look to know it belonged to his half-brother, Inuyasha. Kagome's face lit up with recognition, she slipped from Sesshomaru's grasp and into the arms of her new husband. Sesshomaru turned to the couple, offered false congratulations, a feigned smiled, and then returned to the table and his seat as best man.

* * *

Posted on: April 8th 2012


	98. Loss

Title: Loss  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Inuyasha [General Series]  
Prompt: 100colors #97-Cherry Blossom (Writer's Choice)/Fanfic_bakeoff #27-Cherry  
Word Count: 223  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Angst

**LOSS**

Kagome sat on a wooden bench in the center of a garden. Koi glided through their pond, oblivious to the world around them. Cherry blossoms fell, pulled from their branches by the gentle breeze, landing softly on the water's surface. It was peaceful here; a perfect spring day, though Kagome didn't notice any of it. She was lost in her thoughts, her misery, just as she had been for the past three days. She hadn't eaten and barely slept. Today was her first time outside and it was only at Sesshomaru's insistence. He had carried her out here, telling her she would feel better if she got out of their room for a while. He understood her grief, he felt it himself, but seeing her this way…it killed him, knowing he was responsible. Kagome would hear none of that however, laying the blame solely on herself, and that too tore out his heart. They'd been warned of course that this could happen, was likely to happen even, but they were both naïve to the reality of the situation until the tragedy actually happened. Inuyasha was proof that it was possible; hanyous were born every day. Those hollow words did little to ease the heartache though. It was the loss of their first child; no words could fill the void that was left behind.

* * *

Posted on: May 9th 2012


	99. Walk Away

Title: Walk Away  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Inuyasha

Theme: Citrus_Taste Lime Table #28-Memories of love/Fanfic_bakeoff #27-Cherry  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 248  
Summary: [CU] Memories of days gone by. [Sesshomaru/Kagome]  
Warnings: Angst, Hinting at smut

**WALK AWAY**

Sesshomaru stopped mid-stride. He hadn't even noticed that he'd been headed in this direction, that his feet were betraying him and leading him here. To anyone else the random grouping of rocks and stunted cherry trees wouldn't have meant a thing, but to him; it was enough to send his mind reeling; bring forth a wave of memories. They were a double edged sword, those memories, both comforting and destroying all rolled into one. He closed his eyes. He'd learned to just give up and go with it, the memories would force themselves upon him one way or another.

They'd been happy. Her more than him, or so he'd thought at the time. This was where they had met for the first time and where they continued to meet in secret for months afterwards. She'd been so shy in the beginning, only allowing him the briefest of kisses. It had been a huge test of his will power to keep his hands from straying, his lips from kissing every inch of her. But once she opened up, began to instigate rather than simply reciprocate, nothing could have kept them apart. She was full of an untapped passion he'd never know before or been able to find since.

Sesshomaru shook his head, he wouldn't dwell. It was over. She was gone. He couldn't change the past. His feet heavy with memories of a love lost, Sesshomaru turned and walked away; just like he had done so many years before.

* * *

Posted on: May 11th 2012


	100. Birds and Bees

Title: Birds and Bees  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Twinge (Dokuga_contest Weekly Perfection #190)  
Genre: Humor/General  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Things of an adult nature  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Kagome has some explaining to do. [CU]

**BIRDS AND BEES**

"Explain this…custom of your people," Sesshomaru insisted.

"Er, it's not really a custom," Kagome stalled.

Kagome glanced at Miroku. Nope, not even a twinge of regret. He could at least have the decency to look guilty. It was his fault Kagome was in the situation she was in to begin with. Since when did Miroku and Sesshomaru even talk? Especially about…_that_. And why, oh why, did she _ever_ think it was a good idea to explain the whole 'safe sex' thing to him.

"Um, well first," Kagome stammered, looking everywhere but at Sesshomaru. Honestly, could this _be_ any more embarrassing?

* * *

**Winner** of Joint 3rd Place! Posted on: May 20th 2012


	101. Playful Nights

Title: Playful Nights  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Inuyasha [AU]  
Pairing/Characters: Sesshomaru/Kagome, Miroku/Sango  
Theme: Citrus_Taste Lime Table #18-Shake That Thing  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 387

**PLAYFUL NIGHTS**

"We should always do this," Miroku said, watching as Kagome and Sango found a place on the crowded dance floor. "Go out as a group I mean. At least this way the girls have someone to dance with and we're off the hook."

Sesshomaru nodded, Miroku had a point.

"I think it's time for another drink, would you like one?" Miroku asked.

"No," Sesshomaru answered, and then added as an afterthought, "thank you."

Miroku gave him a 'suit yourself' shrug and headed for the bar, leaving Sesshomaru alone to watch over the girls. It was a fulltime job. Guys were drawn to them like moths to a flame and Sesshomaru couldn't blame them. Especially with the way they tended to dress. Tonight, for instance, Kagome wore tight-fitting low-rise jeans and a top that showed off her curves and left her stomach bare. Sesshomaru's thoughts were pulled from Kagome's state of dress when she and Sango began to really get into the song. They danced impossibly close, their bodies pressing against one another, their 'dance moves' undeniably provocative. Sesshomaru continued to watch, becoming more turned on by the second, and when Kagome's eyes locked on his, he found himself walking across the room towards her without having the conscious thought to do so. She smiled as his hands slipped onto her hips and her head fell back onto his chest as he moved behind her.

"Hi," she greeted, her breathing slightly labored from her exertions.

"Hello," Sesshomaru murmured in her ear, pulling her back into him roughly.

He heard her little gasp when she felt his length pressing into her backside, and then moan when he began to grind against her. Kagome turned in his arms, hiked her right leg up his left, and began to do a little grinding of her own.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru warned.

She smiled up at him. "Yes?" she asked innocently.

"Don't."

"Don't do what? This?" Kagome moved her body against his, closing her eyes, enjoying the delicious friction the movement had caused.

"Yes, that," Sesshomaru answered, his grip tightening on her hips in an effort to stop her movement. "Keep that up and I'll pull you out into the parking lot, bend you over the hood of my car, and have my way with you."

"Promise?" Kagome teased, moving against him once more.

* * *

Posted on: June 15th 2012


	102. Heat of the Moment

Title: Heat of the Moment  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Swell (Dokuga_contest Weekly Perfection #195)  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Implied nudity  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: Sesshomaru's taken by surprise. [CU]

**HEAT OF THE MOMENT**

"Son of a horse's uncle!"

Sesshomaru peered over his shoulder despite the fact that Kagome might catch him doing so.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, turning his head away once more.

"Oh yeah, just swell. I _love_ taking a bath in frigid water. It's the best!" Kagome answered, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Sesshomaru had informed her that the water would be cold. It was still early in the spring and most of the water was runoff from the melting snow. But Kagome, being Kagome, decided to go against his warning. Now would have been the perfect opportunity for an 'I told you so' comment, but Sesshomaru refrained.

"It sounds as if you're enjoying it," he said, a small amount of humor creeping into his voice. "It's no doubt refreshing."

"Very," Kagome agreed.

Sesshomaru was surprised when she went silent, but even more surprised when he felt her grip the back of his haori. She yanked, dragging him backwards into the water with her. They hit the water with a splash and both came up gasping. Sesshomaru fixed Kagome with a stern glare, which she promptly laughed at.

"It's _so_ nice; I thought you should join me," she said brightly.

* * *

_WINNER_ of second place! Posted on: June 24th 2012


	103. Pain

Title: Pain  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Rub (Dokuga_contest Weekly Perfection #196)  
Genre: General  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Innuendo (if you squint)  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: She could handle this. [AU]

**PAIN**

Kagome bit her lip to stifle her cry of pain. She would not cry out. This was her mantra.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked silkily next to her ear. She nodded readily, tears burning her eyes. "Good. Just a little more to go."

Kagome could plainly hear the excitement in his voice and it did something funny to her stomach, sent a thousand butterflies scattering. She could handle this. He gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Here we go. Ready?"

Kagome nodded again, steeling herself against the pain. She flinched when the buzzing started and again when the needles touched her skin.

* * *

Posted on: June 29th 2012


	104. Good Directions

Title: Good Directions  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Shot (Dokuga_contest Weekly Perfection #197)  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Sexy times  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Kagome has Sesshomaru right where she wants him, and apparently, right where he wants to be. [AU]

**GOOD DIRECTIONS**

Sesshomaru found himself pinned between Kagome's soft body and the unforgiving wall behind him. Her delicate hand fisted in his hair and with a harsh yank, forced his lips from her own and lower. Kagome sucked in a ragged breath and moaned appreciatively as he lavished her breasts as he had been directed to. It had been surprisingly easy for Sesshomaru to assume this role. It amazed him how much he enjoyed allowing her to bend him to her will. Kagome called the shots and he would not have had it any other way; for the time being at least.

* * *

Posted on: July 7th 2012


	105. Snails and Salt

Title: Snails and Salt  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Double (Dokuga_contest Weekly Perfection #200)  
Genre: General  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Kagome's naughty thoughts (mentioning of threesome)  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: Kagome can't choose. Or can she? [CU]

**SNAILS AND SALT**

Kagome sat cross-legged on a tree stump, her elbows on her knees, her chin resting on one upturned palm. Inuyasha paced in front of her and Sesshomaru stood further away, giving her the space Inuyasha refused to, waiting calmly for her answer. There was no doubt about it, they both expected an answer immediately, but how was she supposed to give them one without sufficient time to think about it? This wasn't as simple as picking out which cereal she wanted for breakfast; healthy or sugary? No, this was _far_ more complicated. They had demanded she choose which one of them she wanted to be with. Well, she wanted them _both_. And why couldn't she have them both?

Kagome's active imagination went into overdrive, leaving her with a goofy grin on her face. Double the lovers meant double the pleasure as far as she was concerned. Unfortunately the two she had her sights on got along about as well as snails and salt.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked eagerly.

"Do you really want me to answer; no matter what I've decided?"

Inuyasha hesitated, his earlier confidence faltering slightly. "Yes."

Kagome locked eyes with Inuyasha and then Sesshomaru. "Both. I want you both."

* * *

Posted on: August 4th 2012


	106. Scout's Honor

Title: Scout's Honor  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Affinity (Fanfic_bakeoff Secret Ingredient #30) + Bonus: Swim  
Word Count: 265  
Rating: T  
Summary: [AU] "Can I come over?" [Kagome/Inuyasha]  
Warnings: Talk of nudity and hinting at sexy tiems.

**SCOUT'S HONOR**

Kagome cursed under her breath as she finished shimmying out of her jeans. In a surprisingly graceful move, she vaulted across her bed and grabbed her cell phone just before it vibrated off her bedside table and fell to the floor.

"Hi Inuyasha," she greeted, scooting across the bed before putting him on speaker.

"Hi."

"Done with practice?" Kagome asked, noticing it was after three as she set her phone on the bed and got to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm just leaving the parking lot."

"How was it?" Kagome asked as she continued to undress, removing her shirt.

"Like football always is in August; hot and miserable. What are you doing?"

"Changing; I was going to jump in the pool."

"Are you naked?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome could hear the smile in his voice.

"Not completely…pervert," she teased.

"Can I come over and swim too?"

"If you behave yourself," Kagome offered.

Inuyasha laughed; Kagome had always had an affinity for reading his mind. "Scout's honor."

"You know that only means something if you were actually _in_ the boy scouts right?" Kagome asked as she pulled off her bra.

Inuyasha laughed again. "I'll see you in ten."

"I'll be out by the pool, so just come in through the side gate."

"Alright. Are your parents home?"

"You're going to behave yourself, so it doesn't matter does it?" Kagome asked with a grin.

"Right, so, are they?"

"No," Kagome answered finally. "I'm hanging up now so I can finish getting undressed. See you when you get here."

"Tease," Inuyasha joked.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Kagome promised.

* * *

Posted on: August 26th 2012


	107. Seeds of Doubt

Title: Seeds of Doubt  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Sabotage (Dokuga_contest Weekly Perfection #211)  
Genre: General/Humor  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Something has to be done. [CU]

**SEEDS OF DOUBT**

Inuyasha glowered at Kagome.

"You don't understand," she offered softly. "He's different with me then he is with you."

Inuyasha blinked at her. Really? Inuyasha doubted Sesshomaru had changed all that much.

"Let me refresh your memory; he tried to _kill_ you."

"He was trying to get Tessaiga," Kagome countered with a frown.

Inuyasha didn't say anything and Kagome gave him a weird look; like she was waiting for him to explode or something. Well, he wasn't. He obviously couldn't break the two up by just telling Kagome the facts, so it was time to resort to something else: sabotage.

* * *

Posted on: October 18th 2012


	108. Phrases Are Fun

Title: Phrases Are Fun  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Whole (Dokuga_contest Weekly Perfection #212)  
Genre: Humor/General  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: One sword wasn't good enough. [CU]

**PHRASES ARE FUN**

The miko stood before him, her eyes alight with anger. Her stance was wide, as if she was preparing for an attack, with one hand planted on her hip. Her other hand swung around wildly as she continued her senseless rant until she finally pointed a finger at him.

"You couldn't be happy with the sword your father left you, oh no. You had to go for the whole enchilada didn't you? And of course it was worth maiming your brother over, possibly even killing him."

"The whole enchilada?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome huffed, tossing both hands in the air.

* * *

WINNER of 2nd place! :D

Posted on: October 21st, 2012


End file.
